Competition
by miss de Villers
Summary: Pam learns Eric has a sister he never told her about. She feels angry and betrayed. In her whole life she believed she was the only woman Eric carried about, but now she has to deal with the fact that he's caring about Nora, too. And this will certainly not be easy… Eric/Pam, Eric/Nora. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The first time I watched episode one of season six, I knew I had to write this. The idea of Pam and Nora fighting for Eric's affection is just too attractive to ignore it… The whole thing with Bilith and the human-vampire war is just a background to my story, a way to begin it, if I can say so, but the main focus is on the relationship between the three of them. The lines from the show are mixed with some new ones that I introduced, so it's a little AU, I believe.

I apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes I've done, since English is not my first language. Hope you like it… Please, review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

_**Chapter One**_

**_Betrayed_**

"Not bad..." – said a pretty female voice.

"I practiced. Killing your kind!" – replied another voice.

"I bet not so much as me yours. Climb the stairs!"

Pam watched the scene before her, unsure about how to feel about it. The woman Eric trusted to help them was irritating her, despite the fact that she was, obviously, trying her best to save them all. She didn't understand the dislike that penetrated her whenever she glanced at Nora. Yes, that's what Sookie called her down there, when she and Tara came to rescue them from the jail. Nora. Whoever she was, she was acting as if she knew every angle here, as if she lived here the biggest part of her life. As if she once belonged here. Pam, however, didn't know just how much these words were true.

"Move! Everybody out!" – she heard Nora cry, and, despite the fact that her own instincts were telling her it was time to get out, her irritation got hold of her, the desire to fight the brunette strong in her blood.

"Excuse me!" – she said, sarcasm dripping from her words, - "Who the hell are you, and why are you commanding us around?"

"Listen!", - Nora answered with equal hostility, her words fast and rough. – "I promised your maker to get all of you out of here, safe. As for who I am, you should ask Eric. If he survives tonight."

At her words, Pam arched an eyebrow. Who could she be to him, to act so confident? Could she be one of the few vampires Eric had fucked over the centuries? He always said they meant nothing to him, just as the humans, but were a bit more challenging than humans. So that's it? Another conquest?

Yet the way Nora was acting proved she was not a simple conquest to him. She was speaking about Eric as if they were especially close. As if they were… equals.

They were outside now, when the building exploded. Jason screamed and rushed forward to enter the building to save his sister. Nora stopped him, saying it was too late. Pam would have not given a damn about this, if Sookie was there alone. But she was not. Someone was with her there. Eric.

"But we have to go! Eric…"

"It's too late!" – Nora said, without the bitterness in her voice this time, almost as if she understood Pam's need to go inside. Yet, she knew it was pointless. "When I say move, move! Now move!"

They all followed her orders, running toward the road. Pam's mind was racing, unable to believe that her maker was gone. He released her not long ago, and she groaned, frustrated that she could no longer feel him through their bond. The words still echoed in her mind. 'As your maker, I release you'. The moment he said them, she felt an ache in her heart. Before that he had always been with her. A steady hum inside her. Now it was as if someone had cut him out, leaving a deep, bleeding wound.

They all gasped as a SUV pooled right in front of them, with Eric in the drive sit and Sookie beside him. He said something about them leaving, but Pam wasn't listening. All she knew was that he was here. Safe. She was so absorbed in the feeling of joy at having him back when she thought she lost him forever, that she didn't notice how Nora leaned forward, as if wanting to embrace him, and smiled a little.

When the shock was over, they all got inside the car, preparing to leave. Pam was too far gone in her thoughts to notice anything that was happening. Her attention was drawn back, though, when the radio announced a live translation from the governor's mansion. Eric made the sound higher, and everyone went silent.

They listened to the speech, annoyed and repulsed by the idea of having to stay inside during the nights, and, even more so, by the idea of having to close Fangtasia. Pam heard Nora's voice.

"We did this. We bombed the factories, we destroyed the authority, we turned the world against us. There's no one left to protect us now." – she was addressing Eric, obviously, her hand on his shoulder. Pam's eyes were glued to that hand, so casually touching her maker, who despised being touched when not during sex. Even then he would sometimes bind the girls he fucked… She was the only exception, beside Godric, of couse. These were the two people whose touch he welcomes. The others…

But Nora was touching him, and yet he not only didn't stop her, he was actually okay with it. He was… comforted. Pam felt an unpleasant sensation overload her. Bitter jealousy swept through her, consuming her.

"If that suit comes near me or any of my shit…" – she said, trying to take her anger off anything else. But Nora interrupted her.

"Will you please shut up about your shit, when the world is about to end!"

At her words and tone Pam felt anger rip through her. Eric looked in the back mirror, seeming uncomfortable, and she forced herself to calm down.

"Hey!" – she said, trying to sound as calm as possible and failing. – "I don't know about the world, but I'm about to end your face!"

She felt the car turn around at a 180 degree angle, and stop abruptly. She looked at Eric questionably. But he didn't talk to her.

"Nora we need to talk." – he said, and then added - "Privately." – He forced the door open and got out of the car. Even if Pam was not the one whom he called for a talk, she got out of the car. She needed answers. Now.

"Who's Mary Poppins, and can I please kill her?" – she asked.

"She's my sister." – Eric answered after a brief hesitation, turning his back on her and heading in Nora's direction. Pam was shocked, to say the least. She couldn't believe the words she heard. They were together for so long and he didn't tell her. A mix of feeling ran through her. Shock. Anger. Betrayal. Heartbreak. Again, anger.

"Over a hundred years…" – she began, heading after him, - "…and you never thought to mention – 'Hey! I have a super irritating sister, she's dying to meet you, you're gonna hate her guts'?

"Any reason to?" – he replied, not even looking at Pam.

In all the years they've been together, there wasn't a thing she hadn't told him, even if she knew he won't like it. One of his first lessons was that they could and should speak about everything. That they could tell each other everything. That there should be no secrets between them. And yet, he was the one who broke that rule from the beginning.

"Well, maybe the fact that I shared my entire life with you, and everything you do is lie to me ov…" – he was facing her then, looking right into her eyes. She knew then, this were not the eyes he used to look at her with. They were… cold. Almost as if he was looking at a stranger. Could her releasing be the reason of him treating her that way? Could the breaking of their bond shatter the relationship they have built in a century?

"If Bill's out there, he may be coming for us. The state of Louisiana basicly just declared was against us." – he said quickly, as if he was annoyed by Pam's behavior. – "This is not. The time."

Pam didn't think twice as she answered, stepping forward. Closer to him.

"Why, don't you trust me?..."

But she didn't have time to finish, as he stopped her, forcing her to stay where she was. He spoke, his voice dripping with bitterness.

"Get over it, and have my back… Or get out of my face."

She stood there, unable to move, as he walked past her, never looking back. She looked at the sea, but saw nothing. His words were ringing loud in her head. 'Get over it and have my back, or get out of my face' she felt her eyes fill with blood, ready to spill, but she refused to cry.

"…get out of my face."

She trusted him. She trusted him above everything. She was always proud of their relationship, thinking it was deeper and stronger than any other maker-progeny relationships. Just like the relationship between Eric and Godric. It wasn't like that though, as it turns out. He lied to her. All these years… he leaded her to believe he was sharing his life with her, telling her his darkest secrets and deepest desires. In reality, he had told her only what he thought necessary. Would have Godric done that to Eric? She highly doubted it.

She kept asking herself why did he not trust her. All her life, everything she'd ever done, was obeying his orders and following his lead. She was shocked the night he came to her, demanding she revealed where Russell Edgington was. Accusing her she dug him up. He threatened her and pressed her into the table, his hand tight on her throat, snarling at her.

There surely were times when he lost his temper with her. She was no sweetie, after all. But he never _ever_ treated her like that. He'd ask her what he wanted with a voice like honey, threatening a punishment if she lied. But telling him the truth seemed like a second nature to her. The only times she lied were when she wanted to tease him, or when the promised punishment seemed especially… _sinful_. But that night when he came after the long disappearance was the first time he actually used physical power. It was also the first time she was actually afraid of him.

She thought then that it was because of the time he spent within the Authority. What Jessica had told her was pretty much sounding like a nest. So she hoped he changed because of that. Because of the blood that was making him stronger, but at the same time more aggressive and sadistic.

Now, however, that was no longer the option. A better theory was that, now that he found Nora again, no doubt after he hadn't seen her in a long time, he felt sort of nostalgic about the past. And Pam was not part of his past. She was his present.

She stepped through the sand, closer to the seashore, and sat down, not caring about her designer clothes right now. They were already ruined by blood. Tara was right beside her.

"You know, love doesn't have to be a competition between you and someone else…" – she began, and bloody tears spilled down from the older vampire's eyes.

Was it that obvious? That she loved him with everything she had? That she lived for him? She felt uncomfortable at the thought of someone else knowing her emotions. The only one with whom she always could share her every emotion was Eric. But then again, Eric was her 'only one' in many many senses.

"Fuck off!" – Pam said, unsure about how to act. When she understood Tara wasn't going anywhere, she added, a little harsher – "I mean it. Tara!"

But she still stood there.

"No, you don't. You just don't want me to see you crying."

"I'm not crying!" – she exclaimed. Then, only after a few seconds, added – "Well, I'm crying! But it's because I'm fucking pissed!"

Tara came closer and threw her hand around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Her child. She kept wondering if it would be the same with them as is it was with her and Eric. What if they spend a century together, maybe more, and then one day Tara learns it had all been a lie? What if she makes the same mistake as Eric? What if she'd be forced to witness the relationship they'd built crumble in front of her eyes? Will she hate her progeny then? Will _she_ hate her maker? Did he? Did Eric hate her? She could not stand the thought of it.

Tara's touch was comforting, and soon she found she was feeling better. At least she knew if she had to leave Eric she wouldn't be alone. Yet, the thought was still liquid pain for her.

When she finally calmed down and washed away the tears, they headed towards the others, wondering what were they doing in their absence. However, what they found was surely not what they have been expecting. Nora was on the bridge, her back to Pam, her hands up in surrender. Jason was right in front of her, pointing a gun at Nora and throwing a tantrum about vampires "brainraping" him against his will. Pam glanced at Eric. He stood some distance away behind Nora, confident as ever, fangs drawn, ready to defend her, if necessary. Pam watched him, a look of pure possession on his face. The message it held was clear: 'Don't you dare touch what is not yours. Do so and it will be the last thing you do.' She didn't even doubt he would be long since dead if he was not Sookie's brother.

She used to be jealous of Sookie. Now that seemed childish to her. Sookie, while important to Eric, was still a human, even if not entirely human. The fact was, she shared nothing with Eric. A few blood exchanges were not enough to build a connection time was able to. Time was Sookie's disadvantage, because, while Sookie knew Eric for a few years, Pam did for a hundred. There was a lot they've been through, together, a lot of things that bound them. Nora, however, was entirely different. She could see she was important to Eric, and she assumed they've been through a lot together, too. Nora was a far better reason to be jealous.

The conflict ended when Sookie stepped in, protecting Nora from Jason with her body. Pam thought 'Great! The two women who could take him from me are getting along. What else could I have dreamed of?'

Than Jessica began screaming that Bill was calling her, and when Eric held her so she could not go, she began feeling great pain. Finally, Sookie said she'd get her to Bill. Eric agreed. Tara wanted to go, too, but before Pam could stop her, Eric did. He caught her arm, and returned her to Pam's side, gentler than he would if she would have not been Pam's progeny. She didn't notice it, however, as he spoke.

"Take your progeny back to Fangtasia. We'll come right behind."

She understood, of course, that he wanted to go to Bill, in case Sookie and Jessica needed help. A wave of fear swept through her, along with a little bit of hurt, because he trusted Nora, and not her, to go with him. She pushed it aside, however. It was dangerous for him to go. His safety was the priority. Her jealousy would have to wait.

"Please, don't do this…" – she said, stepping in front of him, trying to talk him out of doing it. But he cut her off, before she could even finish her sentence.

"Get out of my way, Pam."

His voice was cold, angry, dangerous, edgy, and… had that been hostile?

She obeyed immediately, stepping aside, her heart breaking into tiny pieces. 'What happened to him?'

They stayed silently there, the two of them – Pam and Tara.

"What do we do now?" – Tara asked after a long silence.

"We go to Fangtasia" – Pam answered, without even the briefest hesitation.

No one spoke for a few minutes, than Tara broke the silence.

"He really is an asshole. You don't have to do as he says, you know."

Pam smiled. Of course he had to. Whatever happened, however he changed, no matter how much times he released her and told her to get out of his sight, she would still obey his orders. Her blood called her to do so. But so did her soul.

They ran to Fangtasia with vampire speed and got there in 40 minutes.

"Eric released you" – Tara said, following Pam through the front door. – "I don't get it why you keep taking orders from him…"

"That's right!" – the elder replied. – "You don't get it."

"Hey… I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you trust the most. But, sometimes, it takes losing some shit to make room for something new. It's just you and me now, right? So, _fuck Eric_!

Pam turned around, putting a finger to her progeny's lips, speaking with a determined voice.

"You _ever_ say 'fuck Eric' again, and I'll slap the fangs out of your face! Don't try me!"

"_Fuck_ Eric!" – Tara screamed the same second Pam's finger left her lips. Pam raised her hand, ready to slap her child, but she didn't get to, as Tara raised her own hand to catch her maker's. Of course Pam allowed it. She was physically stronger, there was no doubt. But it was the action in itself that had Pam filling with indignation.

"You wanna be Eric Northman's punching bag for the rest of eternity? That's up to you. But I didn't sign up for that _shit_!" – Tara yanked her arm free and walked away, as if the conversation ended. Pam felt her rage, so sharp it practically dripped from her words as she spoke.

"Don't you _dare_ judge me! You have no idea what it means to be someone's partner for a _hundred years_! What's your longest relationship, Tara? Two weeks?" – her voice was pure sarcasm now, back to what she was comfortable with. – "We fuck once, now it's you and me – girlfriends forever? That's what you think?"

Tara smiled, a sad smile on her full lips.

"No… I think you're too busy crying over some unavailable jerk to give what's happening between us a chance."

Pam's features softened, and she took Tara's chin between her fingers, very gently, but Tara could tell she was acting.

"Oh, honey!" – she soothed – "It won't be an epic _fucking_ love story. You cannot _replace_ him…" – she spoke, not a bit disappointed, as if she didn't want him to be replaced. – "…_and you never_ _will_."

She walked away then, heading for her… his office. Tara stayed glued to the floor, thinking her maker's words over. He was treating her like dirt, and she still defended him and demanded she treated him with respect as well. She thought about the words once more. A hundred years. A long time, longer than she could imagine, right now. How strongly could they be bound?

In Eric's office, Pam threw herself down in Eric's chair. The words she said to Tara, about her replacing him, had awoken a memory inside her. A memory from a long time ago…

_It was a cold winter in Sweden. Eric had brought her there, to show her his homeland. Now they were laying on the floor, both naked, beside the fireplace in a house Eric owned. The fire wasn't really necessary, but he seemed to enjoy it. She was laying atop of him, her hear on his shoulder, delirious from the pleasure he'd given her that night. He was still inside her and still hard, but not moving. His hands were stroking through her hair, enjoying the feel of her fingernails over his chest and nipples._

_"You mean so much to me…" – she began, - "I don't want to ever let you go."_

_"You don't have to, Pamela." – she was only four or five years, a time when he still called her by her pull name. – "We have eternity awaiting us. I will never let you go, unless you want to. You will always be mine."_

_"But what if…" – she trailed off, unsure if she should say that. His reaction was instantaneous. He took her chin between his fingers, lifting her eyes so she would be forced to look at him._

_"You don't have to fear about telling me something. There are no secrets between us, right?" – when she nodded, he continued – "Now tell me what bothers you."_

_"What if you make another child? You'll travel with him, teaching him everything you know. You won't need me anymore…"_

_"This is ridiculous, Pamela." – his grip tightened. – "Even if I will make another child one day, I will love you both. Things will not change between us. In fact, I believe it will only tie me closer to you, because, whoever I could turn, it will never be like you. You are magnificent, Pamela. Unique. No one could ever replace you. And it never will."_

Red tears rimmed her eyes as she remembered that night. Did he have nights like that with Nora? Had he told her she was magnificent? What have they done through the centuries, to become as close as they were?

She weighted the words once more. 'No one could ever replace you. And it never will." A truth and a lie at once. When she said the words to Tara, it was true. To Pam, no one could mean what Eric did. Yet, when he told her the same words, a hundred years ago, by the fireplace… it was a lie. Because he didn't mean it, because she was already replaced, because, because, because…

She believed his words back then. But they were nothing more than a lie. Just another lie.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's the second chapter. I was literally running out of patience when I was re-reading it to make sure everything is alright. :)

This one contains lemons. If you don't like it or are under the proper age, do no read it.

_**Chapter Two**_

**_Remembered_**

She was in the main area of the bar, looking for some blood left, when Eric entered Fangtasia, with Nora behind him. They were silent, as if thinking about something strange that happened.

"What happened?" - Pam asked, curiosity overbearing jealousy.

"Oh, nothing, really." - Eric replied, his voice dripping sarcasm. - "Nothing, except Bilith, or who the fuck he is, is stronger than me now, has the ability of telekinesis, and can't be killed with a stake."

Pam stared at him, stunned. How could that...

"What are we waiting for? We... We have to kill him." - she said.

"What is it you think we're trying to do? - Nora interrupted her, her voice annoyed.

"And then there's this fucking governor and his anti-vampire politic." - she practically screamed now, turning to Nora - and you! And your _fucking_ friends from the authority bombed the fucking blood factories and now, the humans are after revenge.

Nora looked at her, as if stunned that Pam dared speak with her that way.

"I'm so sorry that you're scared, but Eric and I have to deal with the small matter of killing a vampire God."

"Yeah... And how are you..."

Pam was interrupted again, this time by a loud sound, as glass hit the floor. Dead silence filled the room. She looked up, to see Eric looking pointy at the two of them.

"If the humans want war… We'll give them _war_." - He was looking at Nora now - "Read the bible. Find out what kind of monster Bill is now." - he said, his voice too calm for the mood he was in.

"I've already been through it, backwards and for..." - she began, but was interrupted by Eric's angry scream.

"**TRY! AGAIN**!"

He turned and began to walk to his office, when Nora screamed at him, her voice no less angry.

"What are you gonna do?" - but he was already closing the door. - "_Fucking_ asshole!"

Nora turned and began walking back and forth, then opened a drawer and retrieved the bible from it. Pam wondered when the hell did she put it in there. As Nora sat at a table, opening the bible carefully, Pam walked to the back of the bar. She wanted desperately to go to Eric and to speak with him, but she knew better than to distract him right now. More than that, her pride wasn't allowing her to make the first step. Deep down she knew he hadn't mean the words he told her. She knew he said them in anger. But that didn't make her hurt less.

She opened a little door and stepped in. High wardrobes and a lot of mirrors greeted her. It was the room she always dressed in for Fangtasia. But it was also a place where she could sit and collect her thoughts, not that she needed to do so often until now. Until now life seemed pretty simple. The rules of life were clear to her. She was Eric's progeny and he was her maker. They shared everything. They always helped each other. She always obeyed him. The only person she had to report to was Eric. No one else. The only responsibilities she'd ever had were, a way or another, linked to Eric.

Now, however, everything changed. Eric released her, so, even if for her he still was, and would _always_ be her maker, she was on her own now. She had just learned that he hid things from her and didn't trust her. She had her own progeny, for God's sake, and raising her was surely not an easy thing to do.

Tara was a strong woman. She had a small group of people whom she cared about, and she didn't give a damn about anyone else. She rarely showed her emotions, even if Pam knew from their bond that she had them - bright and strong. She was learning quickly and quickly became attached to her maker, embracing the life of a vampire with opened arms.

Why was Tara reminding her so much of herself?

_She remembered her first night as a vampire. She had woken up in the ground, in complete darkness. She began to panic, but relaxed a little when she felt Eric's hands around her waist. He fucking did it! When she sliced her wrists, she knew the chance he would turn her was little. She decided, however, that it was worth a try. Now, he was holding her, pressing her into him, whispering into her ear to calm down. His voice was smooth and sweet like honey, and she relaxed completely. Eric used vampire speed to get them out of the ground, and in less than a second they were already above. The moonlight was bright, but Pam didn't need light anymore. She looked around. Everything was so... bright and colorful. It was night, but she saw everything more clearly than any time before. She scanned the area and found that it was deserted... except for Eric._

_Her eyes fell on him. He was standing in front of her, some distance between them, looking at her with a faint smile. She approached him warily, and, looking into his eyes, whispered "Thank you."_

_His smile disappeared. He took her head between his palms, forcing her to look at him. _

_"What you did today is blackmail. You are, of course, aware that I could have let you bleed to death, or drain you and therefore kill you." - he left out the possibility of giving her blood to heal, and then erasing her memory about him. - "I would have not hesitated if I wanted to do so. Yet I did not. I want you to know that I turned you because I wanted to, and not only to save you. Know that I don't regret it for one minute." - she felt as if her heart released one more beat. - "But." - his voice was firm now, the tenderness completely gone. - "You are never to use blackmail on me again. Do so, and I will punish you."_

_She looked at him. The man who not only saved her life, but gave her another one. A life worth living. She touched her lips to his, tenderly, as if unsure whether he would respond or push her away._

_He responded. One of his arms moved to her back, pressing her closer to him, the other tangled itself in her hair, also pulling her closer. His tongue traced her lips, demanding entrance, and she was more than happy to grand it. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her, stroking every part of it. He tasted sooo good! And the way he smelled... Pure sex._

_She moaned as he nipped at her bottom lip, than sucked it into his mouth. He certainly knew how to kiss! His tongue was everywhere, dominating the kiss, while his hands got to her ass, pressing her into his erection._

_She heard a click and drew back slightly, knowing from the previous night what the click meant. But his fangs were not descended yet. She frowned in confusion, then realization hit het. Slowly, she raised her hand to her mouth and touched them. Two tiny blades, protruding from her mouth. Blades that could kill. Yet, the thought didn't repulse her. It... elated her._

_"Here they are!" - Eric said, touching them with his own fingertips, his voice full of admiration and pride. "They can be used for different means, Pamela. They can either kill or reborn. Hurt or bring pleasure."_

_"Pleasure?" - she asked, a little too interested. Her instincts were screaming. And sex was, for vampires, the second strongest instinct after blood._

_He chuckled._

_"Yes. Pleasure." - and after a short pause, he added with a smug grin - "Want me to show you?"_

_"Please!" - it was more a plea than an invitation._

_He chuckled again, then put a finger on either fang, and began stroking them from base to tip. Up and down. Pam felt a shiver run through her. He then leaned in and traced his tongue along one of them, took it between his lips and sucked gently. She was moaning now, overwhelmed by the feeling. She never felt something so strongly in her life. Everything was so... intense. She wondered if it was because she was a vampire now, or if the sex God in front of her was causing such a reaction. Meanwhile, he moved to the other fang, repeating his actions, while stroking the first one with his finger, his own fangs now descended, scratching her upper lip._

_She was feeling everything deep down to her core. She felt wetness pool down between her thighs, and she ground herself against his clothed erection. He grunted, but didn't slow his actions. Pam's hands went to unfasten his pants, but his own hands stopped her. He was very hard, aching, even, due to her actions and the pleasure he felt coming from her through the bond, but he knew that if he started now, he won't be able to stop until dawn. But she needed to feed. He will give her a release, so her lust will subside a little and so she could feed. He helped her hands roam anywhere else but his lap._

_She ground herself on him once more, than again and again, harder this time, hoping to find at least a little bit of the friction she desired. She felt the attention he was giving to her fangs right down to her pussy, in addition to the scrap of his fangs against her lips. Her womanhood was throbbing, desperate for release. Her legs were around his waist, pressed hard into his manhood, grounding over it at vampire speed now. He smiled inwardly. She was a quick learner. Her movements were affecting him, too, of course, but he swore to himself that after she came he will feed her, and only then they will continue._

_He knew she was close. Her moans were incoherent now, her movements frantic and less controlled. He deliberately traced his tongue over the tip of her fang, drawing blood. This was enough to send her over the edge, screaming in earnest, as she pooled his tongue in her mouth, sucking on it._

_What he didn't expect, though, was the intensity with which he felt her orgasm through their bond. The pleasure tore through him as if it was his own, and the moment her release washed over her, he felt his balls tighten and he, too, came in his pants, hard. _

_He had no chance of stopping it. He didn't even realize he was so close until it happened. It wouldn't have happened, if not for the feeling of pure bliss in the bond. But feeling your maker through the bond you share with him was one thing. Feeling your own progeny was much more intense. Now he knew it._

_She panted heavily, even if she didn't need air, her head resting on his shoulder. When he came back to reality, he put her down, unashamed by the wet stain on his pants._

_"You need to feed now." - his voice was still husky, even if he tried to sound as calm as possible._

_She was hungry. She didn't realize it before, but now that he told her, she realized her throat was burning. The blood of a human... It had to taste good. But... the drop of Eric's blood she tasted was exquisite. It was liquid power and sin. She wanted it._

_"Can a vampire drink another vampire's blood?" - she asked._

_"Yes." - he answered, understanding. - "But in order to survive we need human blood. The blood of our kind only serves to make us stronger. We exchange it to share power. And pleasure."_

_She said nothing. Eric felt her need through the bond. She was craving him, in every sense. Blood included._

_"Is there something you want to ask me?" - he said, but he already knew the answer. She looked him in the eyes as she spoke, full of confidence._

_"After I feed on a human, in order to survive..." - she paused, not sure how to put it in words. - "Will you let me taste you?"_

_He felt his cock stir. Did she even realize her question could be interpreted in more ways than one? But, whatever of them she meant, the answer was still yes. So he told her._

_"I'll be happy if you would. But don't think about feeding on a human as a matter to survive. You'll enjoy that as well. Now, let's go."_

_They found a man in his early thirties who was travelling the streets at night, alone. Not smart. Not smart at all. Eric told Pam to wait at the corner, as he went to greet the man. He looked him in the eyes and told him to come with him, and he obeyed. He just obeyed! She decided she'll ask him about it later._

_Right now they were going back to the deserted area were they came from, the man following them. When they reached the destination, Eric told the man to stop. He turned to face the man, sweeping Pam in his embrace, her back pressed to his chest. His arms locked around her waist, pulling her closer. When he spoke his voice was low - calm and deep, like silk._

_"Inhale." - he wanted until she obeyed. - "Do you smell him?" - when she nodded he continued. - "Look at his neck. Do you feel his pulse beating? His blood racing through his veins?" - she nodded once more. "Listen to your instincts. What do you want to do? Tell me..." - She was literally overwhelmed. By his presence, by the scent of blood in the air, by the way he was holding her, by the tiny vein throbbing so close, yet so far away from her._

_"I want to bury my fangs in his neck and suck him dry." - she whispered, as if afraid someone would hear. But there was no fear in her voice. Only anticipation. Eric felt pride flood him at her words. He leaned in even closer, kissing her earlobe. She sighed, and he released his hands from around her, at the same time whispering: "Do it."_

_In a flash, she was in front of the man, tilting his head to one side and sinking her fangs in his neck. Her actions were rough. Hungry. Eager to get the blood. Eric stood behind them watching. He already knew she would make a wonderful vampire. He knew it the moment he saw her with her sliced wrists, begging him to take her life, and give her another one instead of that. But watching her feed... It was more than a confirmation. So much more..._

_He felt everything. He felt the pressure of flesh as her fangs sliced the thin skin. He felt the taste of blood in his mouth. As if he was feeding himself. So fucking real... His lust was rising, each second higher and higher, threatening his control. He needed to get used to this, to feeling her like she was another part of him. And fast. He traced his tongue over his elongated fangs and a grumble built in his chest. His fangs were aching to be buried in that man's neck, drawing as much blood as they could, but he would not interfere. Not this time. This was her first meal and she deserved it all for herself._

_When there was no more blood left, she removed herself from the neck, and howled to the moon in pleasure._

_"Your impressions?" - Eric asked, smirking._

_"That was... fucking amazing!" - she was struggling for words, as if not finding ones good enough to describe the feeling. - "It's... __**WOW**__!"_

_"I know." - he responded, smiling at her amazement. - "You want more?" - He knew she did. She was a brand new vampire, after all._

_"I..."_

_But he already disappeared. She didn't even have time to blink as he was back with three young women at his side. She felt jealousy flood her. He smirked at her, the bastard!_

_"No need to be jealous of them, Pamela. Humans are nothing more than toys for us. Besides, they would be dead by dawn... However, I cannot say I'm not flattened." - She didn't answer. How did he know she was jealous? She did nothing to show it - she simply had no time. He probably guessed... - "Which one would you like to pick?" - he asked. She looked at the women. It really did not matter. Their blood smelled equally sweet to her. So she picked the first one._

_She had drained her as well, as Eric drained the other one. When she was done, she asked what do they do with the third. He had intended to share it with her, and the plans were not changing._

_"We share her." - he answered, and moved her closer to Pam. He swept the woman's hair up and bared her neck. - "You go first..." - as soon as she sank her fangs in her neck, he followed. The blood did taste usual to him. No special flavor. But it was her feelings that were driving him insane. With each mouthful of blood her need to feed was abating, being replaced by another need._

_He remembered his first night as a vampire. The thirst that drove him to slaughter an entire camp of warriors. The lust that followed after. The desperate need to find release, over and over. It was the night he had learned that, for vampires, sex always means blood and blood always means sex. He knew, even without cheking the bond, he knew from experience, that the desire she felt now was stronger than everything she had ever felt in her human life._

_She dropped the body to the ground, and her tongue darted out to lick the last drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. Eric approached her, and placed a hard kiss on her mouth. The tenderness and gentleness were gone. This wasn't about affection. It was all about instinct. His hands had ripped her clothes off her, and now she was doing the same to his. Their actions were rough, their fangs scraping tongues and lips, a mixture of blood in their mouths. He stroked her sensitive folds, and hissed at the feeling._

_"You're so soft and wet!" - he moaned as her hand encircled his length, her fingers not able to come together._

_"And you're so big and hard!" - she replied, awed. He chuckled. - "I want you inside me. Now."_

_He needed to teach her a lesson of submission, but he guessed it would have to wait until tomorrow. He waited too much, already. He needed her. Now._

_He slammed her into a tree, letting her legs encircle his waist._

_"Look at me, Pamela." - he said. - "You wanted it, now you have it. __**You! Are! Mine!**__" - he roared, trusting into her to the hilt, hard and fast. She screamed at the feeling, her eyes closing. He bit her nipple, drawing blood, and her eyes snapped open back from the stinging pain._

_"I told you to look at me, Pamela. Do. Not. Close. Your. Eyes." - his voice was dark now. Truly sinful. She moaned, but forced her eyes to stay open. - "Mine!" - he roared, emphasizing the statement with one forceful trust. - "Say it!"_

_"I'm yours!" - she screamed - "Only yours."_

_He was fucking her hard and fast, the sound of their flesh slamming together music to their ears. His movements were a blur to the human eye now. Her screams mixed with his grunts of pleasure. Her fingernails were digging his back and he was sucking on her nipple, never ceasing the tempo he created. He knew she was close, and so was he. Everything she needed was the feel of his fangs in her, and she would fall over the edge._

_He bit her breast and she screamed, clutching him tighter, her walls squeezing him inside her, milking him. The pleasure exploded through the bond, and he threw his head back, roaring in bliss as he shot forth stream after stream of seed deep inside her womb. His head fell on her shoulder, licking the blood left after the wound closed. Nine hundred years of learning control... And a single bond... crashing it down like a house of playing cards. He needed to get this under control._

_He was still hard inside her, and, after a few moments, he began moving again. He already knew he will never get enough of her. The last time he'd came that hard was with Godric. And the fact she could even compare to the level of intimacy they shared with his maker was speaking of something..._

_She was close again, and he dropped his hand to where they were joined to pinch her clit. She came hard around him, squeezing him once more. He gritted his teeth, trying with everything he had to hold back. He closed his eyes, feeling her walls contract around him. It had worked. It took a lot of effort, but he was able to withhold his orgasm. Her voice drew him back to the reality._

_"Eric..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"You promised me I could taste you." - she said, looking lustful at his neck. - "Please..."_

_He titled his head to one side, giving her permission, and as soon as he felt her fangs tearing his flesh, he erupted. He bit her once again, and they drank deeply from one another. She came again, and the feel of it through the bond prolonged his orgasm, while the feel of her drawing blood from his neck intensified it. It was heaven._

_After they came back to the earth together, he kissed her shoulder gently and slid out of her. She felt complete. As if before tonight one piece of her was missing. And she knew without a doubt that that piece was Eric. She looked at the pile of shredded clothes on the ground, and asked:_

_"What do we do now? Not that I care, but we can't walk naked through San Francisco."_

_Eric grinned._

_"I think I have another way to get to my home..."_

_He swept her in his arms, and took off to the sky. She whimpered when she saw they were in the sky, high above the ground. They were... Flying!_

_"Can all vampires fly?" - she asked, her voice full of admiration and childish anticipation. He shook his head._

_"No. Only the older ones can."_

_"Would I?..."- she asked, hopefull._

_"You'll be able to, yes. But not until you reach the age of five centuries, at least." - She looked at him, curiosity painted across her face._

_"Five centuries at least?" - she exclaimed - "Then... How old are you?"_

_"I'm a little more than nine hundred."_

_Her eyes widened. Nine. Hundred. Years. Almost a millennium, for fuck's sake!_

_"Wow..." - she finally said, after a short pause. - "I don't know what to say..."_

_Eric smiled at her. The house wasn't far from the place she rose, so they already arrived to the destination. They landed on the porch and Eric took out the keys to unlock it. It was the only house Pam's vision could spot._

_"Like solitude?" - she asked._

_"No." - he answered, smiling. - "Don't like neighbors."_

_They entered the house, and her mouth hang open. She thought she liked the house when she saw it from the outside, but now that she saw the inside... It was fucking amazing! She could make two statements of which she was absolutely sure. One: Eric had a great taste. And two: he was fucking rich!_

_"You live here?" - she asked._

_"Actually, I live nowhere. I travel the world back and forth, renting or buying houses, and selling them when I leave the territory. Keeping the ones I especially like."_

_"I like this one very much." - she said, sincerely._

_"Then we can keep it." - he answered, grinning._

_We._

_"Dawn is approaching. During the day we sleep. Die, actually, but we can wake if there's a reason. We can also stay awake if we choose so, but it weakens us. We must sleep in places where the sun cannot get." - he told her._

_"Where do you sleep?"_

_"Come with me." - he led her through a long corridor, than, at the end of it, opened a door in the floor that led to a basement. She entered it, and he followed after. There was another corridor, and then another door. Pam stood there, watching the room. A king sized bed in the middle, with black sheets. Expensive furniture. A pile of furs instead of a carpet and a dim light._

_"It's beautiful." - she whispered._

_"I would like you to rest with me... If you don't mind..." - he asked in a smooth voice, as if afraid she would decline his offer. She smiled._

_"Of course I would like to!" - she was eyeing the bed approvingly, and he smirked. - "I would like it very much, actually."_

_They were still naked. He led her into the bathroom and washed her carefully, then washed himself at vampire speed. In three minutes they were in the bed. He was standing on one side, pressing on an elbow, and she mirrored his pose, facing him. They didn't speak. One of his hands was tracing her curves gently, from her shoulder to her thigh, while hers was stroking his chest lightly._

_"Why do I feel like I'm two persons and not one?" - she asked suddenly, breaking the silence. - "Like I consist of two parts." - he smiled. She really was a fast learner._

_"It's because of the bond. Now that I'm your maker, I can feel you. And you can feel me. We can tell each other's emotions and whereabouts. However, I feel you stronger than you do me." - She looked confused._

_"What am I feeling right now?" - he knew the answer, but checked the bond nonetheless._

_"You are... totally... Entirely... Completely... Happy." - he placed light kisses down her neck between the words he spoke, and heard her whimper. - "And what am I feeling now?" - he asked. He knew it would be a month or two before she came to fully understand the bond and learn to use it. But, big efforts needed small steps._

_"You're horny." - she answered almost immediately. He chuckled._

_"You don't need a bond to tell that..." - he teased, brushing his already straining erection against the inside of her thighs._

_"You know, it's hard for me to concentrate while naked in your bed!" - she said smiling. - "I keep thinking about all the things we could do instead of talking..." - At her words, his cock became even harder. He whispered into her ear._

_"I can make it even harder for you to concentrate."_

_She gasped, than arched her back, her ass pressing into his erection. She wanted him to enter her now, and to fuck her like she's never been fucked before, but he was not going to rush this. This wasn't about bloodlust anymore. It about feeling each other. About forming a bond that would run much deeper than any other. About them being close. Body and soul._

_His hands dropped lower, massaging her breasts, and her fangs came down. After a long time, one of his hands finally made its way toward the place she wanted him the most. His fingers touched her folds lightly and he moaned. She was so wet! Two of his fingers slipped inside her tight channel, and she moaned, arching her back._

_When he removed his hand from her, replacing it with his other one so he could reach her more easily, she took the hand that was caressing her seconds ago in her own hands. She traced her fingers alongside his palm, then kissed it. He didn't know why, but that reached down inside him, stroking something long since forgotten. She licked his big finger slowly, then took it into her mouth and sucked it, also slow, but hard. She repeated the action to other fingers, watching him intently._

_He watched, mesmerized, as she did that to him, his cock practically screaming for attention now. She took the last finger in her mouth now, the middle one, and sucked it even harder than the rest ones. She scraped one of her fangs along the finger and his cock throbbed harder. After she released the finger, she moved back to the palm, kissing it once more, and then sinking her fangs into it without any warning._

_He roared as an animal as she bit him, his control sipping away with every minute that passed. His hand was still caressing her from the inside, and he knew that this time, when she came, he would follow. Her drinking his blood in such an erotic manner had him ready to catch fire. Her pleasure was the only spark needed._

_He changed the angle of his trusts, hitting that spot deep inside her, and it was enough for her to fall over the edge. She screamed, drawing harder on the blood as it intensified her orgasm. She hadn't noticed it then, but he, too, was shouting his release, his cum landing on her abdomen._

_When she came back from the high, she used her fingers to collect the cum from her stomach. She then raised the fingers to her mouth, and cleaned them. He felt his cock harden again._

_"I want you to explain something to me..." - she said after she completely recovered._

_"I'd love to."_

_"When I drank your blood... It tastes fucking wonderful, and I enjoyed it greatly. But... you seemed to enjoy it as well, and I was wondering why..."_

_He smirked darkly._

_"Well, giving blood can be quite a pleasurable experience... As you have seen, if the person does it right, the vampire who gives the blood may come from that thing only." - there was a pause. - "It wasn't only that, though. The feel of your pleasure through our bond was my undoing."_

_She was silent for a minute, and then she said, her voice low:_

_"Show me."_

_He looked at her for a few moments, before answering._

_"Alright." - his voice was thick with need. - Turn over so your back would be pressed flush against my chest." - he waited until she obeyed. One of his hands encircled her waist, the other one came to brush off her hair. He scrapped his fangs lightly, then nipped at the sensitive skin there. He was going to drive her insane before he actually bit. That went on for some minutes, and then, when she expected the less, his fangs pierced the skin. She whimpered. He drank deeply, knowing he won't hurt her anyway. Her fragility was gone. Now she was strong._

_Her mind was floating. Earlier this evening he had already drank from her, but that was during sex, and she didn't feel the pleasure from the feeding exclusively. Now, however, as it was her only stimulation, it seemed that this was near as pleasurable as fucking. Only entirely different. It was as if by drinking her blood, and vice versa, they were becoming one. Truly._

_He knew she was close. She was groaning and writhing beneath him like a wild cat, lost in her pleasure. She screamed his name as she came, and he sent her his lust through the bond, which had caused her to come once more, her second orgasm only seconds away from the first one. When it seemed to her that it was over, he removed his fangs and sank them in one more time, roughly. She came again._

_She was moaning and groaning and grunting, delirious from the pleasure. She felt his hard cock pressed to her backside, and she arched her back, spurring him on._

_"Please!"_

_He entered her slowly, inch by inch, savoring each shiver that ran through her. It seemed like eternity to her until he was all the way in. He nuzzled her neck, and she begged him to move. He obeyed, moving agonizingly slow, in and out. In and out._

_"Faster..." - she screamed, clutching his shoulders, - "And harder... Please!"_

_He increased the speed, but only slightly, torturing them both. But he was done with it soon. He sank into her hard and fast, over and over, bringing them both to their simultaneous release._

_She fell asleep as he held her in his hands, her head on his shoulder._

Pam felt bloody tears threatening to spill. That night was the beginning of their relationship, the one she believed would never end. How could she be so wrong? But then, how could she be so naïve, to see the way he treated other people, to know they were nothing more than tools to him, and still, to believe she was much more?

So much had happened lately... She had turned Tara. She spent a few weeks that seemed like eternity to her, wondering were Eric was and how he was. She felt her world tear apart when she learned that Area 5 had a new sheriff. She was half out of her mind when Tara killed him, afraid the Authority would take away the progeny she was just becoming attached to. And on top of everything she learned that her maker didn't trust her, and lied to her from the very beginning.

She needed his comfort. She wanted to go to him and to speak to him and to explain everything to him and to share her worries and problems with him, like she always did before. But that was before. Those times were gone. Now she was alone with her problems, anxious to speak to him, afraid that he would hurt her. Again.

She remembered how he used to hold her in his hands, soothing her, making her pain go away and replacing it with calm and happiness. How he used to tell her that as long as he is with her he will always protect her and care for her. She would have given anything to bring those times back.

A loud sound drew her back from the memories. She concentrated, trying to understand where it came from. Deep down, she knew the answer for sure, but she still tried to deny it.

She stood up and exited the room, moving through the dance floor, toward Eric's office. When she reached it, she stopped, staring at the closed door. The crashing sound came again, followed by a deep masculine groan. She heard the sound of kissing. The sound of the crashing desk, accompanied by the sound of flesh slamming against flesh. And the always amplifying moans, groans and grunts.

Then she heard Nora's voice, speaking Swedish.

"You have no _fucking_ idea how much I missed you!" - she shifted, and Eric groaned.

"I missed you too, my sister!" - he answered, in the same language he used to speak as a human.

"I haven't seen you for sixty years! Do you know how much I wanted to be with you, to feel you with me. Near me. Inside me." - she was fighting hard to find the words. The desk cracked once more, and she whimpered.

"You were too busy with the fucking Authority. It became dangerous for us to meet." - his movements became quicker now. Angry.

"I know" - she switched back to English now, too far lost in the pleasure to form sentences in any foreign language. - "I know I'm guilty, no one else."

"Beside, you had a good substitution." - Eric said, in Swedish, either for the same reason Nora spoke English, or just because he wanted to torture her, making her concentrate on understanding what he was saying. - "Salome... The famous seductress. I've fucked with her once, during my stay at the authority, and I must say I'm sure you were not sexually frustrated all these years."

"Do not make me stroke your huge ego saying no one compares to you." - Nora answered stubbornly, in English.

"But it's true!" - he teased, - "Tell me... When she was bringing you to release... Did you imagine it was me doing it? Did you wish it was my cock entering you when she pushed her fingers inside you? Did you wish to sink your fangs in my neck, instead of hers? To drink my blood, instead of hers? Did you?" - his voice was rough, thick with need and desire. His speed increased, his movements becoming erratic, and both Nora and Pam knew he was close. Nora grunted, and answered him, in Swedish.

"Shut up and fuck me already!"

Pam didn't see it, but she knew he smiled. He had won.

"As you wish, my dear sister."

The talking died. Now there were only deep loud groans, and the crashing of the furniture. It went on for two minutes or three, then the desk came apart, the pieces falling to the floor with an especially loud sound. But even this sound was quieter than the screams that echoed in the empty bar, as both Eric and Nora came, simultaneously.

Pam leaned against the wall, feeling the tears pouring down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly with the back of her sleeve, not wanting Eric to see she cried. She closed her eyes, trying hard to concentrate. 'Don't let him see!' She smiled bitterly, wondering since when did she start to hide her emotions from him.

The door slammed open, and Eric was the first one to leave the office. He wore only a pair of pants, no shirt. His hair was tousled, and there were some drops of blood in the corner of his mouth. Nora was behind him, in her previous clothing, looking a little confused, as if she still didn't come back from her orgasmic state.

"What's the matter?" - Eric asked, noticing the stain of blood on her sleeve.

She needed to find an explanation. And it better be a good one.

"I just thought we have to deal with Bill... Or who the hell he is now."

"That's _exactly_ what we're doing." - Eric answered.

"Oh, really?" - her voice sounded bitter and jealous, and she regretted the words the second they left her lips. But it was too late. Now, however, once she began, she will finish. - "Let me guess. Best ideas struck her only after she's been fucked? Or do you need broken pieces of furniture to throw at Bill? You should have just asked... I would have gladly broken them for you with my _bare hands_!"

"Enough, Pamela!" - he snarled, his anger dangerously high. He called her Pamela. Not Pam. He did so only when he was very, very angry. But her anger was no smaller.

"What?" - she practically screamed now. - "You yell at me because 'it is not the time' to discuss the fact that you lied to me from the beginning, and yet it is the perfect time to screw her in your office. Don't you think it's kind of a double standard?

She found herself pinned to the wall, his hand on her throat, pressing hard against it. He flashed his fangs to her.

"_Don't_ test my patience, Pam. You know it's not my strong point." - he looked her in the eyes, and she saw the determination lying there. They were cold like ice, no sign of the affection he showed her over the years. She suddenly realized she was afraid of him. He loosened his grip on her throat, feeling her fear even without the bond that was no longer there. - "Get a hold on your emotions, and the next time you say something about Nora, think before you do it." - she said nothing. - "Am I clear?" - Silence. - "AM I CLEAR?" - he shouted.

"_Yes_." - she spat back, wanting to show him how much she despised him. Wanting him to think she hated him. Wanting to hurt him. And failing miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, here's the third chapter. The longest one I ever wrote… It seems confusing, even to me when I re-read it, but I think it is perfect! Hope you enjoy it as well.

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lot of lemons.

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Forgiven**_

She spent half an hour in the bathroom. She cried quietly, then washed away her tears, only to cry once more. Did she really need to hate Nora? She had no guilt in all of this, after all. She wasn't guilty that Eric didn't tell Pam about her. She wasn't guilty he didn't trust her and didn't care about her. And she couldn't accuse her she was fucking him... Every other woman in her sanity would do the same.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the main area of the bar, only to see Nora sitting at a desk, reading the bible, blabbing something to herself.

"Your human dropped off some blood..." - she said.

"Where's Eric?"

"He went out."

"Where did he go?"

"I have no idea."

"I thought he told you everything."

"Apparently not..."

She worried about him. With the current political situation in the state of Louisiana it was quite dangerous for a vampire to walk the streets. Not that it would be dangerous for Eric, but she still worried. After everything he'd said to her, after he'd proved her againg and again that he means nothing to her, she still worried. If she could only feel him like before... But she could not. Fucking releasing!

Pam groaned in frustration, remembering too late she was not alone in the room.

"What's the matter?" - Nora asked.

"He released me..." - she looked at Nora, but saw no hint of surprise on her face. So he'd told her, then. He told her about him releasing her even if it happened shorter than a month ago, and yet, in a hundred years, he never found necessary to tell her about Nora's existence, even. She pushed the jealousy back. Now was really not the time.

"He released you..." - Nora repeated. She didn't understand, obviously. - "So, what?" - she asked.

"I can't _fucking_ feel him!" - Pam said. Her voice was higher now - on the verge of hysteria. - "I have no idea _where_ he is and _how_ he is and what he's _feeling_..." - she trailed off.

There was another silence. Pam didn't know how much it lasted. A minute, maybe. Or maybe more... And then she heard Nora speak.

"He's somewhere in Baton Rouge. Thus I assume he went to the governor's mansion. I think he wants to talk to him. He's being as cautious as possible. He's concentrating as much as possible. He's angry at the governor, because he thinks he's stupid and unable to make decisions. He's a little worried about the future of vampires in this state, but not afraid. He's never afraid, really..." - she added with a smirk. Pam watched her with wide eyes, unable to think straight. Then Nora continued with a much softer voice. - "He's confused about the situation between us, because he cares about both of us. But he'd never had such a situation before. He never gave a damn about the feeling of those who he fucked. Now that it happened with the two of us, he doesn't know how to handle it." - She sighed. - "He wants us to respect each other. To care about each other as much as we care about him. He wants us to be a family."

Pam didn't know what to say. She would think about _what_ she said later. Right now she wasn't thinking about her words. Another fact caught her attention. Makers did feel their progenies. Progenies did feel their makers. Some vampires could feel their grand-progenies, even, if the connection to their own child was especially strong. But siblings did _not_ feel each other. There was only one way they could...

"So you've had blood exchanges..." - Pam said, trying to hide her jealousy.

"No need to be jealous, Pam." - Nora replied. Pam didn't succeed in hiding her emotions, apparently. Nora trailed off, looking somewhere else, as if remembering something. - "That was a long time ago. I miss those times... But I cannot bring them back, no matter how much I want to..." - she stopped for a moment, before continuing - "I was brand new, and he was nearly five centuries... So much wiser and... stronger than me. Godric loved me just as much as him, I never felt neglected. He loved us both equally strong. But..." - she trailed off, not sure how to continue, and when she did, it was as if she was talking about anything else. – "Eric used to call me a power thirsty bitch. I always struggled to be in control. I could never accept the fact that he was superior to me. I wanted to be stronger than him. To lead. To _dominate._ We fought for dominance, you know. And I was always a sore loser." - she smiled. – "My maker taught me everything I know and can. But it was Eric... our competition that made me who I am." - She smiled, remembering a night from her first years as a vampire.

_She was two or three years old then, travelling with Godric and Eric, leaving a trail of blood and death behind them. She remembered that night clearly. They found a house owned by a young family that was full with half a dozen humans that night due to the party they were giving. Half a dozen young men and women, very attractive smelling. Well, in her first years as a vampire everyone smelled wonderfully to her, because of her great bloodlust._

_So, they decided to take a stop there. Godric and Eric glamoured the humans quickly, and they were more than happy to invite them in._

_Godric took the first girl he spotted in a corner and sat on an armchair with her on his lap. She was the youngest from all, with a bright red curly hair, olive skin and green eyes. Another young man came near the two of them. Seeing her maker was already taken care of, Nora examined the rest of the room. There were four more humans available, three girls and a man. Eric leaned casually against the door, waiting to see what she was going to do._

_She looked at the humans. Blood always aroused her, and she wanted to keep the man for sex. However, there was no way she won't drain him immediately. So, she picked up a brunette girl to ease her bloodlust a little first._

_Eric smirked, understanding her purpose. He liked that she was begging to understand how the bloodlust worked and began to control it. She would make a magnificent vampire! He took the other two girls for himself and sat on the other armchair, right in front of the bed Nora would be taking use of. They became lovers a very short time after her turning. Sometimes he shared her with Godric, sometimes he took her all for himself... And he certainly enjoyed seeing her fuck other men and then drain them dry. And that's exactly what he intended to do tonight._

_He watched as she drained the girl she picked and felt her arousal growing. During their sex they almost always exchanged blood, and now he was able to feel her a little through their new formed bond. It was a very faint connection, but Godric told him if they kept it like this, in a decade or two, their connection will be just as strong as between a maker and a progeny._

_As the girls before him began to unfasten his pants, he watched Nora throw the man down on the bed. She liked it rough. She then saw a rope at the nightstand, took it, and bound the man's hands to the headboard. He felt himself getting hard at the erotic display before him. The girls, taking it to their regard, began to stroke him, marveling at his size._

_He knew she was thirsty for power. All since the first time they fucked, she was eager to dominate him, and he never allowed that. And he knew that right here, in front of him, what she was doing to this man, she wanted to do to __**him**__. She imagined she was doing it to __**him**__. And the idea itself was enough to arouse him._

_Nora, on the other hand, was basking in her power. All her life, everything she did was obey, and now she held lives in her hands. She looked at the man tied before her. He was attractive, but not even near as beautiful as Eric. Yet, she held total control over him. Something she will never have with Eric. Even if he __**ever**__ allowed her some little degree of control over himself, it will be because he chose so, and he will be able to take it back whenever he wanted to. But this man in front of her... he was all hers._

_She undressed herself and the man quickly, the kneeled on the bed in front of the man. She could feel Eric's eyes pouring into her back, and was determined to carry on with her plan, even if she knew she will have to pay for it later. 'He will see the message I want to give him...'_

_She traced her fingernail alongside the man's thigh, then up his abdomen, and back to his hip, then along his cock. The man hissed and she thought she heard Eric sigh. She smiled, grabbing the man's cock in her small hand and stroking him. He moaned at the feeling._

_"What's your name?" - she asked the man._

_"Andre" - he answered._

_"I want you to listen to me, Andre." - she knew Eric was listening carefully as well. - "I am your mistress tonight. And I want you to follow my rules. You must address me by 'mistress'. You must not speak to me unless given permission to, and you must not cum until I tell you to. Do you understand?" – Now she certainly had not only Eric attention, but Godric's as well. They both looked at her, mesmerized._

_Andre nodded._

_"Yes... Yes, I understand."_

_A sharp spank on his hip bone, half an inch away from his cock._

_"Yes, what?" - she asked, her voice stern. Eric would have thought domination was something she practiced over the years. But he knew better than that, that she was new to this. Brand new._

_One of the girls was stroking his chest now, while the other placed light kisses on his cock and sucked lightly on his head._

_"Yes... Mistress." - the man finally said._

_"Will you be able... To hold back?"_

_"Yes, mistress."_

_"Good boy" - she answered, then turned her back on him, now facing Eric, looking him right in the eyes. She straddled Andre, her pussy on his chest, as she lowered her mouth on him, never breaking eye contact with her brother._

_Eric felt himself twitch and tangled his hand in the girl's hair to get more of his cock in her mouth. Nora's display of power was overwhelming him. When she announced her rules, they were for Andre. But this was also a display of what she wanted to do to him. When she asked about holding back, she addressed __**him**__. She wanted to prove him that she could take his control away, simply by fucking another man in front of him. She __challenged__ him. And he accepted the challenge. He shoved the girl harder down on him, and he saw Nora smirk._

_She knew it was driving him crazy, to watch like this, and to know she imagined him instead of Andre. With Andre's whole cock in her mouth, she looked up at Eric, to see that his eyes had gone dark blue, like the raging ocean. He was grunting a little, the noises barely audible, as the second girl moved near the other one to help her suck him. As one of them was taking him in her mouth, the other one was working the part she could not fit in her mouth. It had to be overwhelming to feel two mouths on you at the same time, and she knew that combined with the display in front of him it was actually hard for him not to lose control. But he was doing a great job holding back for now. __**For now.**_

_She sucked harder. Andre was groaning how, struggling against his bindings. She saw one of the girls change position. She was taking Eric's balls in her mouth now, sucking on them, and Eric shifted to make room for her actions. She remembered how she had done this to him once. The second she had his testicles in her mouth he was groaning and telling her to never stop. Yet now, even if there was another girl working on his cock, too, he wasn't even moaning. He stood in total silence, watching her with his never wavering gaze. If not for the turmoil in his eyes and the rough way he shoved the girl's mouth down on his cock she would have thought he was totally calm._

_But he was not. He watched Nora suck harder, taking the man to the hilt, and he tried not to imagine her between his legs like that. He knew he would come the second he did. And he could not come unless she had given him permission to. He had to prove her he was in control, and whatever she did, it would never change. She would have to pay for this later, though..._

_The man came. Eric knew he had long since forgotten he wasn't supposed to cum until told to do so. No miracle, with the things she'd done to him... It was simply too much for a human. Nora turned to face the man, asking:_

_"Did I not tell you not to cum without my permission?". Eric's balls tightened at the power in her voice._

_"What?" - the man was delirious, surely not even remembering where he was now. - "Oh! I'm... I'm sorry, mistress. I'm really sorry!"_

_"Tch, tch..." - Nora soothed. - "It's okay."_

_The man seemed relieved._

_"Is it, really?"_

_"Of course it is..."_

_With that she turned back and stroked Andre's inner thighs. She looked into Eric's eyes, giving him the permission he needed, capitulating, signing that the game was over. He had won. She then bared her fangs and sank them into Andre's thigh._

_Eric exploded. He came harder than he remembered to have ever come in the last decade. He held the girl's head down, not bothering at all that she was choking. When he came back to his senses, he lifted the girl and sank his fangs in her throat. He drank deeply, watching Nora do the same to the man. When they both dried their victims, they shared the other girl's blood._

_The air was heavy with the scent of blood and sex. Nora's arousal was more than she could bear. The blood had awoken her instincts (not that she ever forgot about them), and now everything she wanted was to have Eric's cock deep inside her. She looked at Eric and saw that his gaze was still heated. She looked down and saw he was still hard, despite the recent mindblowing release. She moved forward, assaulting his mouth with hers, pushing her tongue over his lips, demanding entrance. He didn't allow it, however, instead he pushed his own tongue into Nora's mouth. She had absolutely no idea how, but in three seconds he was dominating the kiss. She reached down and encircled his length, squeezing him. He groaned. His hands were all over her, massaging her breasts and stroking her folds, and she felt herself submitting to the pleasure._

_She was distracted, however, when he removed his hands from her womanhood, and used them to pin her wrists to the wall, high above her head instead. She tried to fight him, to free her hands. He allowed it, but drew back when she tried to pin his own hands. He was playing with her. Teasing. She tried to gain control. To slam him palms into the wall, but he never gave her a chance to. When she groaned in frustration, he merely chuckled, and pinned her hands to the wall again. He traced his nose along her cheeks, then down her neck._

_"Why do you keep trying?" - he asked, his voice low and dangerous. - "You know you'll never overpower me." - she hated to admit that he was right. - "No need to spare your energy on fighting me." - he paused, before continuing. - "The thing you did today... You'll be punished for it. Using vampire speed he removed the rope that tied the now dead man to the bed, and used it to tie her hands behind her back. - "Now, get on your knees and suck me off."_

_Oh, yes! He was definitely going to make her pay. He even tied her hands to prevent her from touching herself. She felt wetness pool down her things, and cursed him. Slowly, Nora got on her knees, and took in her mouth as much of him as she could fit, without any foreplay. She intended to make this slow, to torture him, but she knew her plan wasn't going to work as he tangled his hand in her hair, pressing her down. She felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, and relaxed her throat immediately. He pushed forward, entering her mouth to the hilt. She swallowed around him, her throat muscles squeezing him tight. He tightened the grip on her hair, which was nearly painful now. Then he began moving, fast and hard._

_It wasn't long before he erupted, shooting his seed inside her mouth. She worked hard, trying to swallow all he had to give. After he was done, he helped her stand up, smirking as he saw the insides of her thighs glistering with her juices. He turned her so her back was pressed to his chest, and pinned her hands in front of him using only one of his hands. The other one went to squeeze her breast, pinching her nipple._

_"You don't want to tell me something?" - he asked._

_" Please! Just... Don't torture me..." - she didn't see, but she knew he was smirking._

_"Tell me you're sorry you did it." - he demanded, just as his knee pushed between her legs, spreading them apart._

_"I am. I am sorry!" - she moaned. His knee brushed deliberately over her sensitive folds, but it was gone just as soon as it came._

_"Say I am your master and you will always obey me."_

_"I am your master and you will always obey me." - she repeated, word to word. His palm landed on her ass, hard, and it hurt, even if he did not use even half of his power._

_"Let's try it differently. Repeat after me: 'You're my master and I will always obey you.' Say it."_

_Silence._

_"I can keep you like this for eternity, Nora. I can torture you incessantly, bringing you to the edge over and over, only to drive you back, never letting you actually fall over it. And, make no mistake, I would if you force me." - she knew he was serious. - "Now, be a good girl and say it: 'You're my master and I will always obey you.'_

_He was a man of a word. She knew he would carry on with his threat. He was tracing his fangs along her neck, as if reminding her about the pleasure that awaited her if only she said the words he was willing her to say. So, she clenched her teeth, and said it._

_"You're my master and I will always obey you." - he smirked. He had won._

_ "Good girl!" - he praised, and the next thing she knew was that his cock and his fangs were inside her, at the same time. She screamed as the pleasure washed over her, arching her back to press into him even more. He bit into her roughly, to prove his domination, and his cock was moving just as roughly inside her. His hands were everywhere, while her were still pinned to the wall. He put a hand around her neck, another sign that he was in charge. She smiled. He was far too close to think straight now, and he didn't even realize the chance he'd given her. And she intended to use it. She leaned forward, reaching the hand around her throat, and bit into his wrist. He roared as he came, the final hard trust combined with the taste of his blood undoing her once again..._

Her thoughts were interrupted, as Pam asked:

"Did you find something about Bill?" - that brought her back to the earth, as she remembered what they had to deal with.

"Yes. There's something I have to check, though. Tell Eric I went out, but I'll be back soon."

"Tell him yourself." - Pam's voice was neutral, as if she didn't care, but Nora knew she felt betrayed. - "He told me to _fuck off_, and that's what I'm about to do."

Nora sighed. Eric was being too harsh to her lately. She would have not interfered if she'd had no idea of the relationship between the two of them. But she knew the truth. And the truth was...

"Eric loves you, you know... The only reason he's never told you he had a sister inside the authority is because that knowledge could have gotten you killed." - Pam's back was turned on her, as she stood there, but Nora knew she had her attention. - "But I knew of you... He spoke of you. Often. And fondly. You're what he's most proud of."

Pam was turning to face her, a mask of indifference on her face.

"He's got a funny way of showing it." - she said, and that made Nora smile.

"I'll be back." - she said, and disappeared, leaving Pam alone in the bar.

Pam watched as Nora disappeared at vampire speed, closing the door behind her. Her words still rang in Pam's ears. Why? Why would she tell her this? Even if it was true... Of course she wasn't caring about Pam's feelings, but why then? She needed to think this over. Using her vampire speed, she reached the door that led to the basement. Opening it, she stepped inside and climbed the steps down, then opened a secret door in the wall, entering the security code. The second door opened, and she stepped inside, into Eric's underground lair. The hall was lit immediately by a sensor light. She walked further, until she reached the door she needed, repeated the ritual with the code and entered it. She looked at the room she hadn't been in for a few years. It was all the same. Dark colors, green accents, furs and ancient souvenirs. She could actually feel Eric's presence here. She walked to the silk covered bed, took her shoes off, and climbed into it, clothed, not caring about it right now. She buried her head in his pillow and inhaled deeply, the masculine scent of him flooding her senses. She was overwhelmed by her own feelings. Hurt. Betrayal. Acceptance, at the thought that she could not change anything. Peace, at knowing he was safe. And a little surge of lust, at remembering what they have been doing through the years in thousands of beds like this one.

Why was Nora doing this? She remembered her earlier words. 'He wants us to respect each other. He wants us to be a family.' Did she care so much about Eric's feelings that she was ready to give up her own in order to make him happy? The memory of their recent encounter in Eric's office flooded her mind. 'You have no idea how much I missed you! Do you have any idea how much I wanted to feel you with me? Near me? _Inside me_?' - she remembered Nora's words in Swedish, at the same time another memory flooded her mind.

_He was moving inside her in earnest, like no one ever had, his hands firmly on her hips, slamming her into him. She was groaning, screaming his name and begging him for more._

_"Not yet, min älskare. I'll tell you when." - he said, his voice husky and thick with need. She grunted in frustration, but obeyed. He dove into her even harder, making her see stars, but she still gripped onto the edge, trying hard not to fall over it._

_She was so close... She tried, but it was pointless. Her walls fluttered, and she closed her eyes, at the same time hearing him roar._

_**"Now!"**_

_They came simultaneously, their pleasure fueling the other one's through the bond. In the years they'd been together, she learned a lot of things, the controlling of their bond included. Now she could precisely separate his feeling from her own. She knew he could close his end of the bond if he chose so, when he didn't want to overwhelm her with his feelings, which were, sometimes, rather intense. Right now, however, the bond was wide open, and she could feel his pleasure pouring into her veins, right down to her core._

_They laid there, panting, her head resting on his chest, as she kissed his nipples gently. His hand was caressing her curves lightly, the silence between them more than comfortable. Peaceful. But she interrupted it nonetheless, curiosity being a natural part of her._

_"What did you call me earlier?" - she asked, remembering how powerful, yet at the same time gentle the words he said sounded. She definitely wanted to hear him say them again._

_"Min älskare." - he answered, and she felt herself getting aroused at the sexiness in his voice as he said it. - "It means 'my lover' in the language I used to speak as a human." - she smiled._

_"What language is it?" - she asked and he shrugged._

_"The closest modern language I know is Swedish, but not quite. It's called 'Old Norse' by the linguists._

_"Min älskare" - she said, tasting the words' flavor on her lips. He corrected her accent once, and she repeated the words once more. - "How will it be 'You're my everything' in your language?" - he was silent a second, before answering._

_"Du är mitt allt."_

_" Du är mitt allt, Eric." - she saw his eyes darken with lust._

_"Say it again!" - he ordered, his voice low and dark._

_"Du är mitt allt."_

_She felt his cock twitch between her thighs, and the next second he flipped her onto her back, with himself above her, entering her. She screamed in pleasure._

_"Will you teach me your language?" - she asked, and heard him groan._

_"It will be my pleasure, min älskare. Min prinsessa. Min kärlek."_

Pam felt as if her heart was shredded. He taught Nora as well. Laying in bed, drinking each other's blood, he was teaching her his language, the same he did to her. He laid with his sister, whispering into her ear, his eyes darkening as she repeated the powerful words. She felt bloody tears well up in her eyes, and smiled ironically. She always prided herself in being immune to emotions. In being able to block them, and to hide them. Yet, she'd been crying like crazy recently, all because of some handsome Viking asshole. The one whom she worshiped. The one who meant everything to her. Father_, brother, lover._ And so much _more..._

She felt her anger rise, threatening to overwhelm her. How could he! How could he say their bond is closer than any marriage, deeper than any human bond? How could he tell her they are one, and it will never change? How could he say there are no secrets between them, and that they are opened to each other like books? How could he say all of this, knowing he is lying to her? _How?_

She took the first thing she could reach, which happened to be an ornamental vase, and threw it into the wall with all the strength she could muster. The vase shredded to pieces from the impact, and the wall appeared to be scratched where it landed. It didn't sooth her anger, which seemed only to grow, and she repeated her action with the table clock. The lamp. The mobile phone. The pillow. The laptop. The books. Every object she could reach. When half of the room was ruined, she finally understood it was no good. Her anger wasn't subsiding at all, and all she could do was cry. So she cried. She cried with all her might. She was done with holding back her emotions. She needed to express them, to get rid of them, to move on and to forget them...

"No need to destroy my room, you know..." - she heard the familiar voice say. There was no anger or disapproval in his voice. Only indifference. She struggled to find her voice.

"Where have you been?" - she asked, after a moment of silence. She tried to make her voice even, not wanting to let him know how much she worried. Not wanting to let him see the turmoil in her heart. Not wanting him to know it was because of him. As if he didn't know already... It was long since he didn't need the bond to tell her emotions.

"I've talked to the governor." - he said, still indifferent. - "We don't need to worry about the humans anymore."

She nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that."

The silence crept between them for several long moments, the first uncomfortable silence between them, until Eric broke it.

"We need to talk." - when she didn't respond, he made a few steps, stopping right behind her. He could smell her tears, and it tore him apart to know they had slipped because of him. He could have killed anyone who dared hurt her. He would torture them slowly, and only then would he kill them. But he would have never thought he would be the one who'd hurt her. There was no need for torture, however. The sight of her tears was enough torture for him.

He put his hands on her shoulders slowly, gently, as if afraid she would push him away. But she did not. The touch was too familiar to deny it.

"Just because I have a sister doesn't mean I don't love you, Pam." - he said, getting right to the point. - "She was a chancellor of the Authority until now, and that information was too dangerous for you. And not because I don't trust you, or because I thought you could take advantage of it. But because it could get you in danger. Injured, or, worse, killed. I did it for your own good."

Pam felt more tears form in her eyes as she stood still, hot knowing what to say. She understood the reason in his words, but her heart was, for the first time in her life, overbearing her logic. What the _fuck_ was he doing to her?

He turned her around, so that she was now facing him. She avoided his eyes, looking at her feet.

"Say _something_" - he urged.

"I don't know what to say, Eric." - she said, still angry. - "I feel as if my world is crushing. Everything I believed to be true turns out to be a lie. And do you know what the worst of all is? It's that it was _you_ who told me those truths." - she tried to look in his eyes for a moment, but failed. - "But they're no longer truths..."

He was stunned. He knew she was angry at him for withholding information about his life. He knew she was jealous about Nora. But he thought that were childish feelings, that would disappear as fast as they came. But he was wrong. Until now, he had no idea how deep this wound ran. She wasn't only jealous, angry or annoyed. She was actually questioning her trust for him. How could he be so blind as to not see it before? _Fucking_ releasing! He could not feel her, and he didn't even realize she could feel something this intense without him knowing it.

He took her chin between his fingers and yanked her head up, forcing her to look at him. But the second he saw all of her raw emotions, floating in the pools of her eyes, he closed his own, unable to stand the hurt and betrayal he saw there.

How could they come to this? The night he made her he swore to himself that he would always protect her from whoever dared hurt her. But he had failed. He did protect her from everyone. _Everyone_, except himself.

Still unable to look into her eyes, he took her head in his hands, and touched his lips to her forehead. She didn't resist. He put his hands around her, pulling her into his embrace, wanting to express with gestures what he could not express with words.

"Forgive me." - he said, as soon as he found his voice. - "I was a fool, and I will never forgive myself for it." - he inhaled her scent, and buried his nose in her hair. He kissed the top of her head, then her temples, her cheeks, her jaw, and down her neck to her former pulse point. He inhaled her scent once more. She shivered. He wanted to feel her. He needed to _fucking_ feel her!

"I want to feel you." - he stated. He did, but he would not do so without her consent. - "Can I..." - She appeared to be unsure, and he thought of her silence as a refusal. - "I can't force you. If you don't want to do it, then I won't." - he tried to hide his disappointment.

"I..." - she began. - "I want it, Eric." - his heart throbbed with hope. - "But I don't know if we should."

"Why?"

"Because..." - she struggled for words. - "Because you've changed. Your emotions towards me had changed. And, as much as I want to feel you, I don't know if I'll find the strength to deal with those emotions from you." - what she was really saying, was that she was afraid he didn't love her anymore, and, even more so, afraid to feel it. Afraid to have _proof_ of it.

Now he was angry. She didn't need the bond to tell that.

"Do not say that again! _Ever!"_ - his anger touched his voice, making it harsher and colder. - "How could you think I don't love you anymore?" - then he sighed, understanding it was his own fault she was now doubting his words. - "I lied to you, Pam. But, I swear, the only think I lied to you about was Nora. Everything else I've told... There were no lies."

More tears slipped from her eyes, and she closed them, desperately wanting to believe him. He leaned closer, and his tongue came out to lick her tears, gently.

"Let me feel you." - he whispered, then added, desperately, - "Please..."

She looked into his eyes, seeing the desperate desire to feel her there. The longing. The ache. The need. Slowly, she tilted her head to the side. No words were needed. He traced the pulse point with his tongue as his fangs came out, and he sank them into her neck.

Her own fangs came out the moment he bit her, and she leaned closer to his own throat, sinking them in, deliberately hard, tearing the flesh apart. He roared in pain, but it quickly dissolved to a grunt when he felt their connection begin to rebuild. A kaleidoscope of emotions attacked him. Hurt. Betrayal. Heartbreak. Regret. He was pleased, however, to find that they were slowly subsiding, as desire and lust took their place.

Pam, on the other hand, was lost in Eric's emotions. Desire. Need. Lust. Desperation. Anticipation. And love. She was surprised to feel it from him now, but there was no mistaking it: he loved her. He still loved her! She felt his blood run through her veins, filling her with the presence of his mind. The bond was recreating, just as strong as before, and she was relishing in it! She knew he felt the same as he moaned against her neck, sucking harder. She felt his rock-hard erection pressing into her abdomen, and she pushed forward on pure instinct, grinding against it. He hissed in appreciation.

Finally, they stopped drinking. Her head was still nestling against his chest, afraid that if she drew back the spell would be broken. Afraid that the dream will end.

Meanwhile, Eric tried to get a hold of his emotions, so sharp they where overwhelming him. With Pam pressed hard against his chest, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. The blood he drank, Pam's blood, had awoken a deep hunger inside him, a deep need that had to be fulfilled. He was feeling her. _Again_. Her blood brought her back closer to him. But, still, it was not close enough. He wanted to feel her in every way possible.

In the first three or four decades, they'd been fucking like rabbits, sometimes not even realizing the dawn had long since come. They were simply lost in the pleasure each other's bodies provided, lost in the pleasure they felt coming from each other through their bond. Lost in pure ecstasy. And right now, here, he wanted to feel it again. To fuck her senseless, her pleasure fueling his own, spurring him on.

But he had no idea how she would react to it. Would she decline, reminding him those times were long since gone? Would she accept, happy at the prospect? Or would she refuse, but not because she didn't actually want it, but out of principle? He had no idea, but he had to find out. He remained silent, however, not knowing how to begin the conversation.

Pam felt his inner conflict, and guessed what it was about. She felt the same: the desperate need to be close to him again, to feel him inside and out. To be one. He needed it, but he still didn't ask. She realized he was afraid she'd refuse and push him away, but, what he didn't realize, was that she needed it no less than he did.

She removed her head from where it was, putting her hands on either side of his face, urging him to look at her. She met his gaze, the raw emotions she saw there making her shiver. She stroked his lips with her thumb, a simple, but intimate gesture. Then she spoke.

"_How_?" - her voice was pure astonishment. - "How could you think I could _ever_ refuse you?" - he said nothing, still looking at her, took aback by her rhetorical question.

"I... I guess I just figured out I'd deserve it... After all I've done..." - he said, looking down. - "And it scared me that if you do... refuse me... then I wouldn't even have the right to be mad at you."

She gathered all her lust, need and desire, and pushed them into him through their bond. He groaned loudly, his fangs running out immediately. She ran her hands over his chest, pinching his nipples, hard, then ran them lower, to his abdomen, and lower...

He hissed when she squeezed him, hard, dangerously close to where the pleasure ends and the pain begins. She stepped forward, with every step pushing him back, until his ankles touched the bed. She planted a hand on his chest and pushed him harder. He landed on the bed, his eyes glued to her in anticipation and wonder.

In their past, she rarely got dominant like this. Most of the time he was the one dominating her; sometimes they were fucking like equals. The times when she held control over him – he could actually count them on his fingers. Mostly, those were times when she got angry with him, and wanted to take it off. He allowed it. He knew it made her feel powerful to have such a vampire as Eric Northman under her control. He knew she enjoyed it. What she didn't know, however, was just how much _he_ enjoyed it.

He remembered as she got angry at him for ruining her clothes when the car he was driving fell in the river, with the clothes inside. She tortured him half of the night then, giving him only a few superficial orgasms during it, making him regret he ever decided to buy that car. If she'd done this for a pile of clothes, what was she going to do _now_? He felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

He followed her with his eyes as she sat down beside him, the skin of her thighs brushing his thigh's skin. She leaned forward and placed a dominant kiss on his mouth. His head jumped up to respond, but she drew back. She lifted his hands and placed them on the either side of the bed, telling him to hold them there. He hated to be restricted from touching her, but he will obey her. He _deserved_ this torture.

"You betrayed me." – Pam said, her voice void of any of her earlier emotions. Now it was pure power and determination. – "You released me, without even thinking about the consequences." – her mouth was now sucking one of his nipples, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Eric felt her fangs sinking into his flesh, just above his nipple, the stinging pain forming a growl in his chest. She didn't drink, though, but drew back only a second after she bit. Pam knew drinking his blood will give him pleasure. And she intended to give him it. But later. For now, everything she wanted for him was pain. She wanted to pay him back for everything she went through. She wanted him to hurt. At least physically, if not psychically.

She moved to the other nipple, and bit it, too, drawing back the same she did before. She moved to his shoulder, then, repeating the action. Eric guessed her plan. He understood she wanted him to feel the same pain she did, at his recent words and treating. And, as it was impossible for him to feel _the same pain_, she replaced it with physical pain. He smirked. He welcomed the pain as he would have welcomed the pleasure. He didn't give a damn what she was doing to him, as long as she was doing something to him. She bit him hard and deep, deliberately tearing the flesh apart, but he had lived a thousand years, and the pain he was feeling right now wasn't even comparing to the kinds of pain he experienced during the centuries. The marks were healing almost immediately, leaving bloody spots on the pale skin. His cock was throbbing like mad now, begging for attention, and his hands itched to take her and impale her on him, but he refrained. He deserved this.

After she bit every part of him she could reach, she sat back slightly, enjoying the vision before her. A thousand years old Viking, spread across the bed for her, covered in blood, his cock throbbing angry and pointing accusingly at her. She smirked darkly.

"Do you want to fuck me, Eric?" – she asked, her voice pure sin.

He knew it has to be a trap, but answered nonetheless, hoping it was not.

"_Yes_." – it was half a frustrated groan and half a desperate moan.

"But do you deserve it?" – Pam asked. She smirked as she felt his frustration well up in his blood. But when he answered, there was no trace of it. Only obedience.

"No, mistress." – then added – "_Not yet_."

She leaned forward once more, and began licking the blood left as the wounds she'd created have closed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath he did not need. She was going to lick every drop of blood off him. And, judging by its amount and the speed she was working at, it was going to take eternity until she was finished. Oh, yes! She was a master in the art of torture! He smirked. She learned from the best, after all.

Licking the blood from the healed skin was not nearly as pleasurable for him as it would have been if she would have drunk directly from the wound. There wasn't the intense feeling of suction, only the light tease of her velvety mouth over his skin. Yet, for her, there was no difference. His blood was his blood no matter where she drank it from. She was close, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

He was clean now, his skin white as ever, not a tiny bloodstain on it. He was looking at her, hoping to find out what her next move will be, desperation painted in his eyes, his cock twitching and leaking unceasingly now.

"Please…" – he moaned, nearly delirious, his usual self-control completely gone. – "Forgive me, Pam, I _beg_ you… Forgive me."

She felt her determination subside as she watched him, his need so strong she felt it pulsing in her veins. She forgave him. Forgave for all he'd done. She forgave him the moment he asked her to re-form the bond. But he doesn't have to know that.

Slowly, she lifted one of her legs and pushed it over him, resting it on the other side of his waist, straddling him, her womanhood resting on his stomach. Looking into his eyes, she shifted, grinding herself over his abdomen. He grunted, and she saw his hands ball into fists and tremble, but he held them where they were. She smirked. She felt powerful knowing he could take her with one move of his hands. Yet, he gave her control over himself. He submitted.

She moved up, her core over his chest now. Never breaking eye contact, she grinded down, screaming as his nipple hit her clit. She repeated her action, howling in pleasure. She was so so close… She was moving like mad, fucking his chest, but it was not enough.

"Move up, Pamela. Let me taste you. Let me make you come. Please, min älskare!" – his plea was barely audible, his voice rough and husky with need. She was too far gone to deny him any longer. With vampire speed she moved to straddle his face, and the moment his tongue touched her folds, she came, screaming his name. He continued to caress her with his tongue and lips, lapping everything she had to give. When she came back from her high, she moved to his side, and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.

"Please, Pam…" – he could not bear it any longer. But so did she. She looked him right in the eyes as she spoke.

"Fuck me, Eric."

He didn't lose time. In a second he was on her, and inside her, buried to the hilt. They both groaned at the sensation. He began to move, furiously hard and fast. What she's done to him earlier had tested his control, and now he was only seconds away from losing it, his darker side wanting nothing more than to throw this delicious woman down and fuck her into submission.

Now it was time for his accusations.

"You thought I don't love you anymore. That I forgot you, forgot every single night we spent together. Forgot everything we shared." – he nipped her throat and shoulder, moving inside her with vampire speed.

"It's your _fault_!" – she yelled, whether from indignation or from pleasure. – "I understand you didn't tell me about her because you wanted to protect me, but then… when I found out, you went all defensive, not wanting to admit that you did something wrong."

"I already said I'm sorry. And I realize there's nothing I can do to erase that memory from your mind, but please… try to forget it. For me… just… _try_. And everything will be like before. You and me. No secrets."

"Shut up, Eric. I can try to forgive you… But I won't… I can't forget."

"Then just forgive me. But do it. Please! Time will pass and I will gain your trust once more. Right now… just be with me."

"I _am_ with you, Eric."

He roared as he felt her walls flutter, the two of them coming simultaneously. They bit each other again, drinking, feeling the bond pulse with the powerful feelings floating there. They both panted, coming down from their high, her on top of him, her head on his chest, his fingers combing through her hair.

It was a barely audible whisper. A rustle of leaves. A whistle of the wind. And he would have thought it was his imagination, if he didn't know she was telling the truth.

"I forgive you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! I actually finished this chapter! I don't know why, but it took me two weeks to write this one. It's the chapter where the problems end, so we can move on with the relashionship between Eric, Pam and Nora in the future chapters. I hope you enjoy it, and please, don't hesitate to review!**

**Warnings: This chapter contains a threesome sex scene, and a little scene of violence, though it's not very graphic. Don't read if you're not ok with it.**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

"Tell me about her" - Pam said, once again, flooded by curiosity. - "It's not fair that she knows so much about me and I know nothing."

"What is it you want to know?" - the Viking responded, his hand tangled through her hair, massaging her scalp gently, as they still laid in the bed.

"Anything... It doesn't really matter..." - she thought for a minute, then added - "Tell me about her turning. Did you know her as a human?" - He stiffened for a moment, remembering the time he met her. The time when he and Godric travelled the world together. - "I'm... I'm sorry, Eric, I didn't want to..." – she began as she realized she brought up a sore subject. – "I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay." - he interrupted. - "Those were great times." - he was silent, and she didn't push him further. The silence lasted some long moments, before he began to speak. - "Nora... She's a political genius. Was, even in her human life. Her abilities were good enough to stop the Hundred years' war and to make England thrive. But she was just a woman in the fifteenth century... A prisoner of her time, so to speak. Once, being in the company of soldiers who were discussing the war, speculating on what France is going to do next, she made the mistake of sharing her own opinion. Obviously, it coincided with the French Commander's opinion. So, her supposition turned out to be true. But the stupid soldiers thought it was a prediction of future. They thought she was a witch. And, so, instead of being the Army Commander's right hand, what would have saved England from its shameful defeat, she ended up being hunted by the Inquisition."

"_Really?"_ - Pam's eyes were big as saucers. She never thought of Nora as a survivor.

"Godric and I watched over her for a while... The night he turned her, she was meant to be executed. Burned alive. But the man who was supposed to guard her turned out to be... not such a good Christian. He tried to rape her. We wanted to stop him, but we didn't get the chance to."

"Why?"

"She killed him. Stabbed him with his own dagger. And then she escaped, running through the night into the woods. She ran for several hours, then fell to the ground, exhausted. She would have died, one way or another. She would have been eaten by the wolves, or she'd have died after from hunger. Godric saved her.

"Wow..." - Pam replied, stunned.

"It surprises you?"

"No... Not that he saved her... I mean... She just never stroke me as a survivor. That's all."

"Oh, but she is! Everyone who's older than five hundred is."

There was a short silence between them, before Pam broke it.

"And what then? How did she react to the fact that she became a vampire?"

"She was very calm at the beginning, as strange as it sounds. Then, after Godric explained her the basics, she started laughing at the moon, thanking him for freedom."

Another silence.

"You became lovers shortly after, didn't you?"

"Yes." - short and clear. Pam thought he wasn't going to say anything else on the matter, so she let it drop, even if the curiosity was urging her to ask more. She let the silence creep in, and was surprised when she heard Eric's voice. - "She was grateful to us... to us both... that we saved her. She... loved us. It would have happened, sooner or later."

"And she still loves you..." - Pam stated, without any bitterness in her voice. Eric was weighing whether to change the subject, and decided against it. He took Pam's head into his hands, forcing her to look at him, and answered sincerely.

"And I still love _her."_ - he saw her blink, as if something was scratching her eyes. - "And I love you, too. You two are my family. Both of you. And I can't stand it when I see you bickering like blood enemies."

"I... I promise to try and become friends with her." - she noticed he was very pleased with this, and decided to tease him a little. - "I don't think it will be very hard... We already had a friendly conversation while you were gone."

"Oh... Really?" - he traced the tip of his nose from her neck to her shoulder. "And what was it about?"

"You, obviously."

"More... _specifically_?"

"She told me about your past... together."

"And what did my lovely sister tell you?" - he asked, clearly intrigued.

"She told me you always fucked her into submission and didn't allow her an ounce of control over you."

He chuckled.

"Well, she wasn't always so..." - he trailed off, not finding a word good enough to describe it.

"Power thirsty?" - Pam suggested.

"Yes..." - he agreed, chuckling again. "She was very submissive in the beginning..."

Pam didn't respond, and he dipped into his memory, remembering her first night as a vampire. Something he was sure he will never forget.

_Eric looked around the field and counted. Five, seven... Eleven bodies. He smirked. She was a greedy girl, his little sister. He spotted Godric looking at her as she drained another human, and addressed him._

_"She certainly has an appetite." - his voice was playful and teasing._

_"She does." - Godric responded, without taking his eyes off her. - "in fact, she reminds me of someone..."_

_Eric's smirk widened._

_"She's strong. But still, she's very vulnerable. I need something from you, Eric."_

_"Whatever you want, Godric." - he answered, his voice caring the deep respect he held for his maker."_

_Godric, finally looking away from his new progeny, moved to stand in front of Eric, his eyes boring into the younger ones._

_"Swear to me that you will always protect her." - his words were said casually, but the gravity of the act was clear._

_"I swear this Godric." - Eric answered, bowing his head slightly. - "I swear that I would do everything I can to ensure her safety. With my whole life, I will always protect her."_

_Godric smiled gently, nodding in agreement to his son. Eric smiled back, just as gently, looking into his eyes, but their attention was diverted as they heard a deep moan coming from their side. They both turned around, seeing Nora on her knees on the ground, a pile of corpses surrounding her. Her mouth was smeared with blood and she was smiling._

_"So." - Godric spoke, heading towards her.- "Did you enjoy your first meal?"_

_"Enjoy?" - she answered, in awe. - "I __**fucking**__ relished it!" - Godric and Eric both chuckled. - "I feel... like I'm spinning… like I'm going to explode!" - she spoke, her voice full of lust. Her eyes were darkened by desire, as she looked between the two of them. Godric was right beside her, stroking her cheek with his knuckles. She looked at him, not even trying to hide the lust she was feeling towards him. She leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. He responded. His tongue grazed her lips, liking the blood off them, begging for entrance, and she opened herself, submitting._

_Eric still stood in the place where he and Godric spoke just minutes ago, enjoying the show. He could feel himself harden as he watched his maker and his sister kiss, the lust and desire emanating from them in waves. Nora's fangs were descended as she had not retracted them after her feeding, and Godric's had dropped at some point. He knew Godric had a great amount of control over his instincts, fang-dropping included, and he wondered then how an innocent kiss like this could set him off. Only centuries later, after making his own progeny did he understand the intensity with which he felt Nora through their bond. Her lust. Her arousal. Her __**need.**_

_Her hand was caressing his body, from his neck to his abdomen, and lower. Nora smiled as she brushed the front of Godric's pants, feeling his hardness, and Godric hissed. Eric felt his fangs drop, as he struggled to restrain from touching himself. He watched as Godric leaned forward, capturing Nora's lips once more, the kiss they shared this time even rougher then the last one. He then watched how Nora broke the kiss, turning her head to look at the Viking. He returned the glare, looking right into her eyes as she made a few steps towards him, leaving Godric behind. Eric smirked at her, and she kissed him, hard. He pushed his tongue past her lips, dominating the kiss. With the corner of his eye he saw Godric watching them, his eyes darkened with lust, and he grunted._

_As she kissed Eric, she felt cool lips on the back of her neck, and she realized it must be Godric. She turned her head and kissed him again, and she felt now Eric's lips on her throat. She realized then that she wanted to fuck two men at the same time. It should have been wrong, judging by the way she was raised, and the things she believed in as a human. As a Catholic. But it seemed so right to her. She knew then - nothing was more right than that. She knew she wanted it. Needed it._

_"I..." - she said, her voice heavily accented with lust. - "I want..."_

_"What do you want, Nora?" - Godric asked, his voice husky._

_"You." - she answered, looking at Godric, before turning to Eric. - "Both of you." - Eric and Godric shared a look, then smirked at each other. It was the only warning for Nora before they leaned down to her neck and sinked their fangs into it, simultaneously. Nora screamed as she felt the stinging pain, and threw her head back as they both drank deeply. She felt a hand on both her breasts. Another hand was on her back, squeezing her ass cheek, while another travelled between her legs. She groaned as they tore her clothes, leaving her completely naked, while she felt the two pairs of fangs retract from her neck and her wounds heal. She looked between the two men in front of her, as if not sure what to do next. They smirked again, and the next thing she knew was that they were naked as well. She was lying on the ground, and Godric was playing with her breasts, while Eric was kissing and licking the inside of her thighs. Godric was sucking on her nipple, his fangs scraping her skin lightly, when Eric finally reached the place she desired to be touched the most. He traced his tongue over her folds, at the same time pinching her clit with his fingers, and she threw her head back, howling in pleasure. She didn't see him, but she knew he was smirking. Feeling daring, she traced her hand along Godric's hip, up, towards his belly. She grasped his hardness in her hand and she heard him groan._

_Eric watched as Nora stroked Godric's cock and his movements became faster. He knew his sister was close, and so was his maker. Eric, himself, was pulsing angrily, twitching and leaking, as he licked Nora's folds, sucking on her clit from time to time. Just when he felt his control slip away and decided he's had enough teasing, he felt Godric's hand encircle his length, and he grunted, the vibrations setting Nora off. She came, screaming to the moon and squeezing Godric's manhood in her hand unintentionally, lost in her pleasure. This made him come, too, shooting stream after stream of seed in her hand and onto the ground._

_Eric stood to his knees, taking Nora's legs into his hands and putting them around his waist, positioning himself at her entrance. He felt Godric's hands on his ass cheecks as his hard cock brushed against his back and he groaned, understanding what he was up to. He pushed forward, entering Nora to the hilt and they both groaned at the feeling. He then pushed out of her, only to feel Godric's tip at his rear entrance. He didn't hesitate. He moved. The more he was out of Nora's sheath, the more of Godric's cock was inside him. He grunted as Godric hit his prostate, pure pleasure ripping through him._

_They moved like this for some time, in and out, but so Eric was always stimulated. Whether he was surrounded by Nora's tight softness, or filled by Godric's hardness. His grunts were not stopping, getting louder and louder as the seconds passed. He had been with Godric before, but they had never shared a woman. The experience was new to him and he felt overwhelmed. They were moving at vampire speed now, all the friction and the pleasure too much for him. He knew he would blow his load any second now._

_"Come, Eric." - Godric was beckoning him, in his native language. - "Come for us." - Eric pushed into Nora and felt Godric push into him, at the same time, and that was his undoing. He roared as he came, his cock exploding inside Nora, and at the same time she came, too. He felt Godric trust into him two more times, sending tiny aftershocks through his body, before he reached his climax, shooting his seed deep into his progeny._

_They didn't need much time to recover. Only a minute or so after they all found release, they switched positions. Eric was now on his back, Nora on top of him, her back pressed flat against his chest. Godric was standing on his knees in front of them. Eric traced his fingers over Nora's folds, then dipped them inside her, coating them in her juices mixed with his cum. She moaned, arching her back, but tensed up a bit as she felt those fingers move to her other entrance. Eric touched his lips to her earlobe, then licked it, and, surprisingly, she relaxed. She knew he would never hurt her. Somehow, she just felt it. Meanwhile, Godric moved between her spread legs, positioning himself at her entrance and pushing forward. She moaned. He wasn't as big as Eric, but still not small, and the friction was delicious. She felt Eric's finger try to push past her rear entrance, and she tensed up again._

_"Don't tense up." - she heard Eric say, surprisingly gently. - "Everything will be fine."_

_And she relaxed, allowing him to push his finger inside. Godric was moving, slowly, the pleasure she felt at his presence making it hard to worry about anything. She felt another finger being added to the first one, as he moved them in and out, scissoring them from time to time. She was becoming accustomed to the feeling, and with every minute passing she was feeling less and less discomfort. Relaxing completely, she closed her eyes and threw her head back against Eric's chest, groaning at the pleasure she felt at Godric's thrusts._

_Her eyes flew open, however, as she felt Eric replace his fingers with his cock, aligning it with her entrance. Her hips pushed up, involuntary, trying to escape his assault, but his firm hands held her down, giving her no chance to move._

_"Shh..." - Eric whispered in her ear, his voice full of lust. - "Relax. I promise you'll enjoy it." - he began to push in, slowly, making sure not to hurt her. After what seemed like forever, his head was inside. A grumble formed in his chest as he felt her tightness, and he sought strength to speak. - "Nora, dear, tell me if it hurts." - his voice was thick with desire, rough from his internal struggle. All he wanted was to push forward, fast and hard, entering her to the hilt. And this is what he would have done, if he was with another woman. But with Nora, he needed to be gentle. She was a vampire, and whatever damage he could have caused will heal in seconds. But, the problem was, the mere thought about causing her pain was disgusting him. So, he gathered all his willpower, and pushed forward, slowly, another inch of him being sucked into her tightness. Another inch. Then another one... His hands were on her hips, holding her down, not allowing her to move forward to meet Godric's thrusts, even if she wanted it so badly. She was writhing, trying to escape his iron hold, but it was pointless. She was still a little tensed due to the fact that she was new to anal sex, but the pleasure Godric was providing her helped loosen her up. Her moans were becoming incoherent, and he knew she was close. Taking Godric's hands in his own, he placed them on her hips, silently telling him to hold her down. As he obliged, his own hand travelled to her clit, pinching it, and she screamed, falling over the edge. The minute he felt he orgasm rip through her, Eric thrust forward, entering her all the way in. He growled as he felt her walls contracting around him, the tightness around him almost painful._

_Nora screamed once more, the sensation almost too much for her. Godric was still inside her, still hard, as he had not come this time, and Eric was inside her other entrance, fully inside. She had never felt so full in her whole life. It felt good, damn wonderful, actually, and so fucking right!_

_She let her hand drop to the side, reaching for Eric's thigh, and she stroked it._

_"Move." - she said, encouraging them both, and they complied. Godric moved out, and Eric followed right behind. Then, they pushed in, at the same time, the sensation sending her reeling. She was simply lost._

_"You are so __**fucking**__ tight!" - she heard Eric say, on the brink of sanity._

_"And you were right." - she responded, struggling to form a coherent thought. - "I fucking __**enjoy**__ it"_

_He growled and moved faster. His actions weren't gentle anymore. They were rough. Primal. Animalistic. Yet, she felt no pain. Only pleasure, pure pleasure ripping through her body. It was unbelievable, the intensity of it all._

_Eric and Godric were moving in unison, in and out. They were feeling each other as they moved, as if the thin wall between them didn't exist at all. They were both growling and grunting, and along with Nora's screams and groans, and the sound of flesh slamming against flesh, it created a delicious music that was spurring them on, even more._

_She felt the coil forming in her stomach again, and, before she could even realize it, it snapped. She screamed as she felt her walls contracting, and she felt Godric spill inside her. Eric thrust into her one more time, harder, before roaring as his cock exploded inside her._

He came back to reality when he heard his phone ringing. The dark sky was now replaced by the ceiling, instead of Nora there was Pam leaning on his shoulder, and, worst of all, Godric was gone. Forever. Leaving Pam in the bed, he stood up and retrieved his phone from the pocket of his jeans. The number was unknown to him, and he showed it to Pam, asking if she knew it.

"It's Tara." - she said.

"Why is she calling me, and not you?"

"Ah..." - Pam stammered, acting. - "Guess I just destroyed my phone because of an asshole."

He smirked, knowing she was teasing, and answered the phone.

"Eric Northman speaking."

"Eric, it's Tara. Nora told me to tell you to "come up", whatever that means." - apparently, she did not know about the underground lair. Nora didn't know about it, either, but the bond she shared with Eric allowed her to feel him, so, feeling him beneath the ground she was standing on, she just assumed he had some apartments in the basement.- "And also, do you know where the fuck Pam is?" - Eric smirked.

"Tell Nora I'll come soon." - he answered - "And don't worry about Pam. She will as well." - he added arrogantly, and hung up, going to the wardrobe to retrieve a pair of jeans and a black shirt for himself. Pam was right behind, retrieving a pair of leather pants and a red top that hugged her curves tightly. They dressed at vampire speed and were up in no more than three minutes.

The club was empty, except for Nora, who was standing beside the bar, and Tara, who was standing near her. As they entered, both pairs of eyes shot to them, taking them in. Nora smiled at them, and Pam felt as if Nora knew _exactly_ what they had been doing, and she knew she did, due to her bond with Eric. She noticed the way Nora looked at Eric, as if she was glad that he made peace with his progeny. There was not an ounce of jealousy from his sister. Apparently, she was ok with sharing him. And still, she felt jealousy within her, as if someone poured it into her, and she knew instantly that the feeling wasn't her own. She turned her head to the right, spotting the vial of jealousy. _Tara._ She glared at Pam, her eyes dark with jealousy and irritation. The tension between Eric and Pam was gone, and Tara wasn't an idiot, so it didn't take long for her to understand just how did they make peace. As the days passed, she found herself more and more attached to Pam. She knew the humans she was fucking were less than dirt to her, but Eric was different. Even if Pam won't admit it, she loved him. Her maker's words ran through her mind once more. _'You can't replace him. And you never will._' Her relationship with Eric was more than a quick fuck. Deep emotions were involved, and even if she didn't understand Pam's loyalty and devotion to Eric, she was glad they were not quarreling anymore. Yet, she found herself being jealous of him, not liking that she wasn't the only one to receive Pam's affection. Egoistical? Maybe. But she couldn't help it.

Nora's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Tell me you're proud of me, brother." - her tone was playful, as if she had discovered a new continent, at least. Eric smiled.

"What did you find?" - he rolled his eyes at her behavior, his voice not betraying the curiosity he had at finding out what she had to say.

"I scoured the bible. I found a mistranslation there. The translated passage was 'The people lead Lilith to the sun.' It should have said 'The fairies led Lilith to the sun.'" - Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying we need to find a fairy kind enough to agree to kill Bill with a lot of risk that it wouldn't work? With her microwave fingers?" - he said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Actually, I don't think it's about the light." - Nora replied.

"What then?" - Pam wondered, - "She admits in front of Bill that she can't read his mind and he dies from happiness?"

Nora replied, ignoring Pam's bitterness.

"Actually, there's an old legend, which says fairy blood has the ability to inherit the faerie's will. It depends on the fairy. If when a vampire drinks from her, the fairy wants him to leave her alone, the blood's flavor becomes less attractive. If the vampire drinks during sex, he's simply lost in pleasure. And the book says that after she drained the royal King of Fae, the one that hated her and wanted her to die, she met the sun."

"You read the book a thousand times before, and you didn't know _this_?" - Eric stared at her in disbelief.

"I never realized it before, because of the mistranslation. The whole thing was misunderstood. It was believed that she drained a human king, and that she met the sun out of remorse for killing someone so great." - she waited for Eric's reply, but Pam was ahead of him.

"So we need to find not only a fairy, but one who will hate him, and really want him to die?" - but before Nora could respond, Eric did.

"Oh, I think we've already got one."

"Sookie?" - Pam asked.

"I think she'll do everything to kill Bill."

"Alright then." - Nora moved from the place she was standing, towards Eric. - "We need to go get her blood."

Eric looked at her and nodded. He then switched his gaze to Pam, telling her to stay here and wait for him and Nora to return. And then, just in a flash, they disappeared at vampire speed, leaving Pam and Tara alone. Pam was silent, waiting for Tara to speak. From the glares she was receiving form her progeny Pam knew she had a lot to say. After a few moments she finally broke the silence.

"So that's it?" - she said, her tone accusing. - "He's treated you like dirt, and now everything's ok?" - she tried as best as she could to hide her jealousy, but it was pointless. Even if she could have prevented it from slipping into her voice, Pam would have felt it within her, anyway.

"That's the past, Tara." - her voice was calm and soothing, as if she was speaking to a child. - "You can't give up a hundred years old relationship just because of a little quarrel."

Tara was silent for a moment, before she looked right into Pam's eyes, asking

"Did you fuck him?" - Pam actually laughed.

"No need to be jealous, honey. Seriously, I'm a vampire. You can't demand monogamy of me."

"I do _not_. You can fuck whatever human you like, but Eric... It's different."

"I fuck him for the biggest part of my life, Tara." - her voice was a little raised, as if she was becoming tired of this conversation. - "Now, the fact that I have you doesn't change that."

"_Fuck_ you!" - Tara screamed.

"Listen." - Pam replied, her voice back to her calmness. -"Whatever relationship I have with Eric, it will not interfere in ours. There's room for both. I promise you."

Tara looked at her, and without saying anything, sped out of the door, into the night, landing on the roof top of their bar. Her mind was racing, trying to analyze the situation. She knew she was coming to care for Pam deeply, and that was, at the time, the only person she cared about. She did care about people in the past, but that was different. Back then, she cared for them because she chose so. Because they were friends. With Pam, it seemed more like a natural thing to her. Even in the beginning, when they both seemed to hate each other, she knew, deep down, that she will do _anything_ for her. Because she was her maker. Because the blood inside her called her to do so. To obey. To be loyal. To protect. And, as the time passed, she became attached to her, not only by the blood, but by her feelings, too. They became closer.

And now, thinking about it, she found herself wondering - was it the same with Pam and Eric? She had no feelings towards Pam the first night she rose as a vampire. Yet, she found herself caring about her only after a month spent together. What would it be like after a hundred years?

She could - _must not_ - blame Pam for her feelings towards Eric. Even after the bond shattered, due to her releasing, there still was a century that bound them. The things they've done together. The moments they shared. It could not disappear into thin air.

She was still new to all this vampire bonds, relationships, blah blah blah. So she tried to look at it from the human point of view. If a human has a baby, that does not mean he has to forget about his parents, does he? It wasn't really a great comparison to what was going between the three of them, but still...

She was distracted as she heard a cry, Pam's voice cutting the air with its sharpness. She tensed immediately, wanting to go inside to see what could have cause the cry of pain, but remained glued to her place as she watched two figures come out of the door, and speed off into the night. One of the figures was Pam. Her blonde curls were blown by the wind as she was carried by the second figure - the kidnapper. She recognized him, too. Bill Compton. Or, whatever he was now. Her hands balled into fists, and she wanted to go after them, to track them down, but she knew she had no chance against Bill, and dying a hero won't do Pam any good.

She needed to find Eric. Not only was he a thousand times her age, and that means a thousand times her strength. She had to give it him: he was a damn good strategist. He was the only one whom she could trust to save Pam out of this situation. So, she had to go to Sookie. Eric was there.

But, there was no need to go to her former friend's house. The moment she decided she needed to find him, he was already standing in front of her, a worried look on his face.

"What the hell happened here?" - he asked, his voice cold as usual.

"Compton took Pam." - she responded.

"How?"

"I don't know. I've been here all the time." - Eric raised an eyebrow, probably wondering why she'd be standing on the rooftop. - "We had an argument." - Tara explained.

"Why would he kidnap her?" - Nora asked, dumbfounded. Only now Tara noticed Nora held a little bottle with a red substance inside it. Sookie's blood, she guessed.

"To use her against me." - Eric explained. - "That's obvious."

"Yeah. But _why_? What does he need from you?"

"It does not matter at this point, Nora." - he said, his voice a little raised, and Tara actually thought he was afraid for Pam. - "Whatever he got her for, we need to find her." - he paused for a moment, before speaking to Tara. - "Nora and I are going to search her. You stay right here at Fangtasia. Don't go anywhere."

"But..." - Tara tried to argue.

"It's too dangerous, Tara." - he nearly screamed, then added, his voice calmer and lower. - "She won't forgive me if anything happens to you."

She found she had nothing to say to this. Eric watched as Tara went inside, and then closed his eyes, trying to feel Pam, to touch her through their bond. He felt her presence, but it was _so_ weak. When he felt her sharp pain earlier, it had been intense. Now, he still felt pain, but it was just a faint trace of what he felt before. And he knew without a doubt it wasn't because the pain she felt was subsiding. No. She was just too weak for him to feel her properly.

"How is she?" - Nora asked.

"She's been better." - he answered. - "She's been tortured. Treated with silver. She's weak." – he breathed deeply, trying to composure himself. His voice did not betray the pain he felt - his own pain, at the thought of losing her. But Nora knew him, and she could read him past his tough guy act.

"We'll find her." - she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. - "Now, concentrate."

"I'm trying, Nora. But I can _barely_ feel her." - his hands balled to fists as he tried to feel her location. After a few moments, he caught a glimpse, and followed it immediately, taking to the sky. Nora followed him.

Meanwhile, Pam looked in front of her at the pathetic excuse of a vampire - Bill Compton. He was grinning down on her, watching as she stood there, chained in silver that hung from the ceilng, her legs in the air, her clothes and skin covered in blood. He'd spent the last two hours or so torturing her, and the most terrifying thing had been that he didn't even have to use his hands for it. With the blood of a vampire god running through his veins, he had gained some powers, telekinesis included.

He looked at the silver knife on the table beside him, then his gaze travelled to Pam, and the knife followed his gaze. He looked from her throat to her collarbone, then lower, between her breasts, and grinned again as the knife cut deep into her flesh, blood pouring out from the wounds.

"You know, it's quite convenient... This new power of mine." - he said, as if they were talking in absolutely normal circumstances. - "I don't have to get dirty." - he laughed.

"Oh..." - Pam's voice was cold and mocking as usual, the sarcasm in it not gone even when true death was a few steps away from her. - "I always knew you were fainting at the feel of blood on your hands."

Bill's face darkened, his grin disappearing immediately.

"Do you know why am I doing this?" - he asked - "I don't have to. But you _forced_ me to. It's a choice. Life or death. Kill or die. You wanted to _kill_ me. You wanted me to _die_. So I made my choice. I chose _life_. I chose killing you, so I could _live_." - apparently, he was not pleased by Pam's lack of awe at his speech. - "Are you not asking how did I knew you were going to kill me?" - Pam didn't respond, so he continued. - "I am more than Bill Compton now. I am part of Lilith. I glimpse the _future_. I saw your plans. And I'm telling you: it's _not_ gonna work."

Pam gathered her will, pushed past her pain, and smirked. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. It seemed to anger him. He looked at the knife again, and this time it cut deep into her hip, then into her back, leg, everywhere it could reach. The pain was unbearable. She could feel rivulets of blood pouring from the numberless wounds, and dripping from her tiptoes. She lost a lot of blood. Her mind became dizzy. Her vision was a blur. She was _dying_.

She thought about the little amount of things she cared about in her life. Tara. Her child. The one she once actually hated. The one she didn't want to have. Now she knew she loved her. She cared about her. She wanted to give her the world. To teach her everything she knew, everything she was taught. It made her heart bleed that she would have to leave her so soon, not even a year after she's been turned. But she knew, Eric will take care of her.

_Eric_.

His face rose inside her mind, beautiful as ever. And even if she couldn't think straight now, she saw him clearly. She remembered every single detail. His face was just inches away from her, and he was smiling. His blue eyes looked at her kind and warm, the way they looked _only _at her. She looked into them and found herself drown into them, the cold of the ocean surrounding her.

She was dying.

And God, if he even existed, was sending her a gift. He was allowing her to see his face before she died. The face of the only man who _truly_ knew her. The real her, not the bitchy side she was willingly portraying. The only man who'd had feelings for her that ran deeper than lust and desire. The only man who made her feel things - deeper than lust and desire.

The only man she loved.

She could not wish for a better way to die. At the moment, she forgot Compton, and his torture, and her weakness and her pain. There was only Eric. His face, his smile, his eyes. And then his voice...

"Pam." - he said, his emotions reflected in his tone. - "Pam" - she found herself smiling. She was at peace. - "Don't you _dare_ leave me, Pamela." - it took some time for the words to sink in, for her to understand their meaning. But she was too weak to utter a question.

"Eric..." - was everything she could say. Her vision blurred, and she felt a cold liquid run into her mouth, then down her throat, and then further, into every cell of her body. It's taste was exquisite. Like pure power, and freedom. Like delicious sin. There was only one thing that tasted like that. _Eric's_ _blood_.

As soon as the realization hit her, she raised her hand to pull his wrist closer. She was alive! Eric saved her, and now she was drinking his blood, to replace the blood she lost. She found herself moaning at the taste, as her fangs descended, and she bit down once more, feeling the previous wound heal. She drank deeply, feeling her maker's hand in her hair, stroking it, his eyes on her. She drank a little more, but drew back as she felt the second wound close. She licked the last drop of blood from the now healed skin, and looked at her savior.

His eyes were glowing, expressing a kaleidoscope of emotions. Happiness. Anger. Hurt. Joy. Lust. Need. Love. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him, wanting him to feel everything she could not say with words. And he understood. He understood she was full of happiness because they were together, again. He understood she was glad it was him who saved her. He understood she was saying 'thank you for saving me'. This time. And a hundred years ago, too. He understood she still loved him. Wanted him. _Needed_ him. And that he, too, loved her, always had, even if he was hesitating to admit it. He will _always_ love her.

"Eric, I..." - she began, but was too weak to speak. The little amount of blood she ingested was not enough to heal all her wounds.

"Shh..." - he soothed. - "I know. I know everything." - his voice was gentle and he was looking at her with such affection, she found tears of joy well up in her eyes. But she held them back. She could not afford to lose any more blood right now. So, instead, she clutched to him as tightly as she could, as he held her in his embrace. Now that she wasn't delirious anymore, she saw what was happening in the basement they were in. Nora was standing on her feet in the middle of the room. Bill was on the floor, a few feet away from her. Blood was smeared across his face and Pam frowned in confusion. He was crying. Was it from pain? What could have Nora done, to bring him to cry?

"I can't believe it!" - he was sobbing, his old southern manners back. The confidence and power from his voice was gone and Pam knew without a doubt he was back to himself. Just Bill Compton. - "I... I'm so sorry... I... I tortured you, for God's sake! How could I _torture_ someone?" - Eric hissed at him.

"You little son of a bitch! The only reason you're still alive is because my progeny needs me now, near her. Know that _every_ minute from now on, you'll feel guilt, until the minute you die. And you'll have to live with it, Bill Compton. Until you meet the true death. And ohhh! It _won't_ be quick." - his voice was a snarl now, on the verge of snapping, and the only thing that held him from torturing Bill now was that Pam needed him. But later, Bill will _pay_.

"No..." - he was whispering, tears still falling from his eyes." - _No, no, no_. I can't live like that. I... I'll meet the sun." - his voice held determination. He had made up his mind.

"Well..." - Eric was spitting the words. - "You were always a coward. Can't expect anything else from you than to run. But I don't care, as long as you're dead." - Bill avoided his eyes, knowing he was right. Eric continued. - "Now, get out of here. Go meet your sun."

Bill shot Eric a defeated glare, before apologizing once more to Pam. She didn't respond. She couldn't care less. Bill climbed up the stairs, opened the door, and went through it. Everything they could hear was a cry of pain, that lasted a few minutes before it died, and they knew Bill Compton was no more.

There was a short silence. No one moved or said anything. Eric was the first one to break it.

"You need more of my blood, Pam."

"I already took a lot, and I..." - he interrupted her before she could finish.

"The amount you've taken didn't even heal half of your wounds. We're stuck here for the day. It's only 7 A.M. And we can't call a donor, because we have no cell phones. And we can't hunt one, either. So you have no other choice then to drink more." - he saw she was still going to argue, and added. - "Come on, you're just afraid you couldn't keep your hands off me after you drink my blood."

It had the effect he desired. She raised an eyebrow, accepting the challenge. Extending her fangs, she leaned forward. His chest was mostly bare, as he was wearing only a tank top. She traced her tongue over the vein where his neck met his shoulder, and he expected her to bite him there. But she aimed a little souther, her fangs piercing his skin just a few inches above his nipple. He did his best to contain a groan, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head at the pleasure. It was vampire nature. Being fed on _was_ pleasurable, and he couldn't help it. But it was not the time. She was injured. Weak. And there was Nora watching them, for God's sake! He had almost forgotten about her.

She drank for a few minutes, before retracting her fangs from him, licking his skin as the wound closed. She looked into his eyes, seeing that they had gone almost completely dark. She saw the struggle inside him. He _wanted_ her, but he could not... Not when she was so weak.

"Now, who has trouble keeping his hands off the other one?" - Nora said, her voice playful and teasing.

"Shut up, Nora" – Eric whispered, closing his eyes in frustration.

Pam turned her head to look at her. Nora was smirking, and Pam found herself smirking, too. Her wounds were closing, but very slowly. She needed human blood. Vampire blood could actually heal her only if the vampire fed recently. And with Eric being a thousand years old, he didn't need to feed very often.

"You need more blood." - Eric said, opening his eyes and looking at her, his voice a little strained.

"No. I already took enough. If I take more, it will weaken you. I can't..."

"I can't be weaker than you are at the moment, Pam." - he argued.

"Yes, but..." - but she did not have a chance to finish.

"You could take mine, if you want." - both Eric and Pam turned their heads to look at Nora, their faces mirroring the disbelief they felt at her words.

"Why would you offer me your blood?" - Pam asked, a little skeptical.

"Well... I guess... We're a family, aren't we?" - she was smiling, and the words from their later interaction ran through her mind. 'He _wants us to respect each other, and to care about each other as much as we care about him. He wants us to be family.'_

She smiled at Nora, and beckoned her with a gesture to come closer. She obeyed, taking a few steps towards them. Pam shifted on Eric's lap, turning her head towards Nora. She took her hand in her own, as Nora kneeled beside them. She traced her tongue over the thin vein there, all the time watching Nora's eyes, seeing the amusement there, mixed with the anticipation, until she bit. She heard Nora whimper slightly as she sucked on the wrist, mouthful after mouthful of blood. She tasted... like Eric, only a little more... feminine. Younger. Gentler. But still, powerful.

All the while, Eric was never breaking eye contact with his sister. He looked at her as his child drank from her, and he found himself aroused at the picture, grateful at Nora for offering, and even more grateful at Pam for accepting it. Here he was, with the two women that meant more than anything in his life. If this wasn't happiness, he didn't know what was.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I want to thank my readers for all the wonderful reviews I received. They are really driving me to write more, and faster. Thank you for that, again.

Now, I watch season 6, of course, and I like it very much. I think it's the best season so far. But… the scene between Nora and Eric in episode 7… it nearly made me cry. It was beautifully written, and Alex and Lucy did a great job – it was very emotional and sooo sad! I didn't want Nora dying, and I sympathize with Eric so much… can't wait to see where everything will lead.

Now about the story. Here is the fifth chapter, and I warn you that the plot is not developing very much, as this chapter is mostly flashbacks. But this story, in general, is just such a chance for me to write all of the flashbacks I have in my mind. Somehow, they all fit in here perfectly. I hope you enjoy, and please, feel free to review!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Accepted**

A brunet girl was spread on the bar, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly agape, moaning softly. Pam's fangs were buried deep in her throat, drinking, pulling her life essence out of her, but she guessed the girl didn't complain. Tara watched the scene before her eyes, and smiled involuntarily. Her maker was here. With her. Safe. What else could she have dreamed of?

She watched as the severe wounds on Pam's flesh healed, thanks to the human blood she was ingesting, leaving no mark that they were there at all. Even being a vampire for no more than two months, Tara still knew that if Pam didn't stop soon, the girl will die from blood loss. Her moans had already weakened, her hands gone limp, and she wondered briefly if Pam was so weak from the torture that she didn't realize she was killing her meal, or if she actually intended to kill her. But just when she thought the girl's life was ending here, Pam retrieved her fangs from the neck gracefully, whipping away the small drop of blood from the corner of her mouth with her finger, then licking it clean. Tara watched silently, feeling a slight wave of arousal engulfing her at her maker's erotic actions.

"So what do we do now?" – Pam asked, but she wasn't speaking to Tara. She followed the direction of her gaze, and spotted Eric leaning against a table, and Nora sitting on it. Watching Pam feeding on that human made her actually forget the other two of her family were in here as well.

"We need to find a new monarch for Louisiana." – Eric answered, and then added, looking at Nora – "Unless, of course, you want to take the place? – he flashed one of his copyrighted smirks, and Nora smiled, too, but then her face turned serious.

"No, I don't. I think I'm done with vampire politics for awhile."

"Think about it, my dear sister" – Eric teased her. – "You'll be my queen. Have the right to order me around…" – Nora smiled again, this time wider, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Do not tempt me." – she said, her voice caring the slightest hint of a threat.

"I had no intention to." – Eric replied, trying to look as innocently as he could muster. Tara chuckled inwardly. Thousand years old kid!

Pam was amused by Eric and Nora's interaction as well. She remembered the way she felt about Nora at the beginning, not able to believe it was just a few days ago. It seemed to her as if a lot of time had passed, a few years at least. So much had happened... And now, watching Eric tease Nora before her eyes, she felt no pang of jealousy or anger, as she would have had before. She was truly, genuinely amused, remembering the times when Eric used to get playful with her, his mask falling apart before her, revealing his true self. Not the empty, coldhearted bastard that could kill everyone he wished with a flick of his hand, but his true self. The lenient and loving man that would adore her. _Worship_ her. She snapped back to reality at the sound of Nora's voice.

"If we search enough, we will find someone willing to replace Bill." – she said, serious again. – "Another question is, what do _I_ do now." – when Eric looked at her, a confused expression on his face, she continued. – "The authority was my home for the last two centuries. Now that it's destroyed, I don't know where to go." – Eric smiled again.

"Do I need to tell you you're always welcomed in my area?" – the rhetorical question made Nora actually think about it. Strangely, she had not thought about remaining here, with Eric, before. – "Come on…" – he continued. – "We'll have more time together. To catch up for the past two centuries." – he gave her a suggestive smile, and Nora couldn't help but smile in return.

"Fine." – she said, - "I'll stay with you for awhile. But I can't promise you forever." – She had enjoyed her first decades with Eric and Godric greatly, and she looked forward to living close to Eric now. It would remind her of her younger days, when she was so naïve and helpless. But even then she was an independent person. The need to leave her maker, to go and live on her own, came to her only a century after she was made. And she knew without a doubt, even if she would enjoy staying here, in Louisiana, Area 5, the need to go will come, sooner or later.

"I cannot demand of you to stay forever." – Eric said. – "And you know I never will. As long as you want, Nora. Not a second more or less." – he said and looked her into the eyes. She smiled gently, the corners of her mouth going up, and he found himself smiling too. This was the Nora he always knew. Always independent, always changing and never stable. He stared into her eyes, seeing the naked emotions lingering there. The gratefulness. The love. The need. However, the spell was broken when Pam's voice cut the air, her tone playful.

"You'll never get bored in Louisiana, believe me." – she said. – "The malls here are quite big…"

Eric chuckled, and Nora did too, but Eric shook his head. She may find it funny now, but she really had no idea what a shopping session with Pam meant...

...But she found out, just the next night, when Pam grabbed her and Tara, told them to sit into her bloody red car, and drove off to the biggest mall in Shreveport. Right now they entered a small boutique with gothic-style clothing. Just right for Fangtasia, Pam had said when Nora quirked an eyebrow. Now that the danger was behind, they were going to open the bar tomorrow night. So they stood there, their eyes travelling through the various items of clothing, in the attempt of picking the ones they liked. Tara was already in the fitting room, with at least 30 outfits to probe, while Pam and Nora were still picking theirs. Pam looked at Nora, and smiled. She looked a little nostalgic, and she guessed it was a long time since she had worn something like this. Leather and latex and everything.

"Remembering something you like?" – Pam asked, not able to contain her curiosity.

"Well, yeah." – the brunette answered. – "The eighties." – Pam's grin widened, remembering her own adventures from that period of time. – "It was quite a time…" – her voice sounded nostalgic as well.

"It definitely was." – Pam drawled. She remembered that years perfectly. She and Eric had returned to the US a few decades ago, after their long journey to Europe and Asia. They spent more than fifty years travelling the world together. Killing and fucking and laughing. And when they came back, America was something entirely else compared to when they left. The idea of free love was hanging in the air, "sex drugs n rock-n-roll" being the motto of half of the population. The streets weren't deserted at night anymore, and they enjoyed themselves greatly, visiting rock festivals, feeding on various fans, doing whatever they wanted. It was two decades or so since they had last had sex with each other, but it didn't seem to bother either of them. The connection between them had grown unbelievably strong, and it more than just sex or intimacy. They needed the sex in the beginning, to feel as close as possible, to lose themselves in the other one, completely. Now, however, they did not need it. They were close enough without the physical closeness. Actually, their bond was more than anything a physical closeness could provide. They were _one_.

It was also the time when Pam had begun to realize she liked women, too. She began to lose interest in sex with men more and more as the days passed, until a day when she realized ordinary males did not satisfy her anymore. Eric being the exception, of course. She guessed he was guilty for this, in some indirect way. After having him as a lover for more than half a century, no wonder other men weren't enough for her. Before, decades ago, lying in his arms after a crazy night of love, she caught herself often thinking that no one could ever satisfy her the way Eric did. Now that she and her maker weren't fucking anymore, she realized the whole truth that she had only suspected before. She could never fuck another man again, not if she wanted to be completely satisfied. Because every time a man cupped her breast, she remembered the feel of his hands on her skin. Every time someone moaned or groaned her name, she heard _his_ voice saying it. Every time someone's cock was entering her, she wished it was _him_ entering her. Because every time someone came inside her, she imagined it was _him._

That was something she never told him, but he felt her frustration through their bond. "I know how it can get. You're bored. You need to try something new… A woman, for example." – he had said. And he was right, as always. A woman was something entirely new to her, and it was satisfying her greatly, though in a completely other way than Eric had been. With women everything was different, and she could always put aside the time spent with her maker and enjoy herself without even thinking about him. It gave her the release she needed, and after she learned that, there was no time when she could say she wasn't entirely satisfied with her sex life.

Yet still, what she felt with Eric was far beyond that. And it wasn't just about his devilish charms or his masterful skills as a lover. It was about him. About the presence of him. Inside and out of her mind, body and soul. About feeling him. Inside and out. The way she felt with him, it was the most intense feeling of her life. When she was with him, she lost track of place and time, she forgot about everything else – the problems, the thoughts, the concerns - it was just him and her. Two pieces of one. It was like an infinite sense of euphoria. Bliss. _Heaven._

And even if she never complained about her sexual life, she still missed it. That feeling of absolute rapture that only her maker could give her. She got a chance to feel that way, decades after they ended their sexual relationship, and she wasn't thinking about the later night when they recreated their destructed bond. The night she remembered happened a few years ago. It was a gift from whatever God existed, even if it was only for a single night. Even if it the circumstances could have been much better.

_She was sitting on his couch, in his home, waiting for him to come from Dallas. The sun had already risen, the blood from the bleeds mixing with her tears. She refused to die for the day, but even if she'd wanted to, she won't be able. Not with the excruciating pain ripping through her. That evening she felt a kaleidoscope of emotions that left her confused and worried. They were emotions that were so unfamiliar to her maker, emotions she never felt coming from him in her whole life. There was irritation and anger all the night, but she didn't pay attention to that until the bond exploded with a sharp pang of shock, quickly followed by disbelief and helplessness. She knew Eric was in Dallas, so she figured out the emotions had to do something with Godric, but she didn't know what exactly was happening. Not until she felt a sharp pain, the intensity of it making her fall to her knees. The pain was both physical and emotional, the close bond with Eric allowing her to feel, in the literal sense of the word, the physical pain he felt at the death of his maker. It was like liquid fire sipping through her veins, and fueled by Eric's immense emotional pain, it was almost too much to bear. She wondered what was it like for him, when everything she felt was just a small hint of the intensity of his feelings._

_And so she was sitting there, waiting for the night to come so that he would come back to Shreveport, bloody tears running down her cheeks against her will. The physical pain had subsided, but the mental one was still there, just as sharp as before. She knew he needed comfort, and she briefly considered sending him waves of calmness through the bond, but she dismissed the thought quickly. She knew he would not approve, no matter how much he needed it. In his mind, needing comfort meant being weak, and if she was the one who always shared her emotions with him, positive and negative, taking relief in him comforting her, he was quite the opposite. He never told her about the hurt, the pain, the anger he felt. He was strong. And the burden was his alone._

_She really had no other choice than to wait._

_And when he came? What would she do? What would she say, to make him feel better? What does someone do in this case? Does she embrace him, letting him cry on her shoulder? That would have been good. For a human. But not for her maker. Does she tell him she's sorry? No. What good will that be? He already knows she is sorry. He feels it. He feels her pain – her own pain – at the thought of him suffering that way. He feels her compassion. Her worry. So what does she…_

_Her thoughts died the moment she felt him getting closer, and when she lifted her head, she saw him standing in the doorway. His face and clothes are stained with blood, his lips set in a tight line, his body tensed. But that is not what she looks at. His eyes. They are darker than usually, and cold, the cruelty in his gaze almost frightening her before she remembers his anger is not directed at her, but at Godric. At himself, maybe._

_She stood up slowly, as if afraid to move in his presence, and made a few steps towards him, until she stood right in front of him, and through it their gazes never wavered. Just as slowly, she lifted one hand and reached for him, touching her fingertips to his cheek as gently as she could. Somehow, she knew words were unnecessary, and she did what her heart told her to do, in the hope of making him feel better. But, whatever she expected his reaction to be, it was nothing like this. He moved at vampire speed, slamming her against the wall, one of his hands securing her wrists together over her head, while the other tangled herself in her hair. He pulled on it, hard, yanking her head back, and before she knew what he was doing, he sank his fangs into her throat, drinking deeply. Even if this was supposed to be pleasurable, right now Pam was feeling a lot more pain than pleasure. His bite wasn't by all means gentle, and so wasn't his drinking from her. But she knew the insignificant pain she was feeling now was nothing compared to the burning ache he was feeling at the loss of his maker. His father. His brother. His son. The one whom he watched dying, unable to do something… anything to stop it. She knew her maker needed this. He needed to get off his pain by submitting to his primal self. He needed to be in control again. To dominate. He needed this, and she was more than happy to allow it._

_In less than a second he tore off her clothes and she cried out as she felt him enter her to the hilt in one forceful thrust, without any warning. He threw his head back and growled at the feeling, then began to move inside and out of her, setting a punishing pace. She wasn't quite ready for his intrusion, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out from the pain she felt at his hard thrusts. His free hand went to her breast, massaging it roughly, and she gasped as he pinched her nipple. Nothing he did right now was gentle or affectionate. It was rough. Hard. Primal. Animalistic. It wasn't him who was doing this. Not all of him. He chose to forget himself, even if only for a short moment, allowing his primal instincts to take control of him. He chose to forget all the unbearable pain, to lose himself in the moment. And he knew there was no one else who would understand this need of his. Only Pam._

_She moaned as his hand cupped her other breast, beginning to enjoy his actions. His thrusting and his hands roaming over her body had caused wetness to pool between her legs, and the pain his movements had caused at the beginning turned now to pleasure. She moaned again, mesmerized by how good he felt inside her, and tried to remember the last time they were intimate. Realizing it was more than five decades since he'd been inside her, she threw her head back and groaned as she fell over the edge, her walls fluttering around him. His thrusts got even more frantic as he leaned to her breast, sinking his fangs into it, and after two more seconds he growled like an animal, spilling himself inside her._

_She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to bite him, knowing it was not allowed right now. This was him laying his claim on her. Proving his domination. And she submitted._

_He gave her no time to recover as he spun her around, entering her from behind, his cock still hard, his pace still mindblowingly quick, his growls and grunts not abating._

_"You will never leave me!" – he said, his voice raised, the pain in it obvious. He wanted to prove her, but more to himself, that if Godric was not under his control, then Pam was. And she will never go without his consent. He will not allow it._

_"I won't!" – she said between moans._

_"You are fucking MINE!" – he accentuated his words with an especially hard thrust that had her crying. – "Say it!" – his palm landed on her ass and she cried again. He wasn't spanking her the way he did when they were playing in the past, he was only teasing her then. Now, however, he was actually using his force, and it hurt. – "SAY IT!" – one more slap landed on her backside, even harder this time, and she felt tears well up in her eyes, but she pushed them back._

_"I'm yours!" – she cried, both from the pain she still felt from his slaps and from the pleasure. – "I will always be yours. Only yours."_

_He roared possessively at her words, driving into her over and over again, never ceasing the rhythm he created. He felt himself nearing his release and he slapped her again, the predator inside him relishing the pain and the fear he was delivering. He roared again as he came hard, his climax inducing her own, as she fell over the edge again, her knees nearly bucking from the intense pleasure she experienced._

_But he was not even nearly done with her. It was only hours after that they were laying on the floor, him on his back, looking to the ceiling, her resting her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. Both of them were on their own train of thought and there were no words, only silence. Eric was tracing his fingertips along Pam's curves, absent-mindedly at first, but as the reality began to sink in, he broke the silence._

_"Did I hurt you?" – he asked Pam, not looking at her, his eyes still glued to the ceiling. His voice shook her out of her reverie, and she shifted a little so she could look into his eyes._

_"Don't be ridiculous!" – she answered – "Of course you didn't."_

_"But I __**felt**__ it." – he replied, his voice void of any emotion. – "I was feeling your pain, and I was __**reveling**__ in it."_

_"Eric." – she interrupted. When he turned his head to look at her and she knew he was listening to her, she continued. – "It's nothing." – Her tone was assuring and determinate and she saw him nod after a brief hesitation. There was nothing he could do to change what was done, anyway, and, besides that, it had really helped. She felt through the bond that his pain had eased a little, and she debated whether to ask him about Godric's death or not. She wanted to know what had happened, and it was the best chance to ask, so that she won't have to remind him about it later. Yet, his memory of it was no doubt still fresh, and she didn't want to press him on the subject._

_"He met the sun." – Eric said in a flat tone, feeling her internal debate and her need to know what had happened. – "Willingly."_

_Pam's eyes widened a little from the shock she felt. She opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't think of any words that would seem appropriate. After a few minutes of silence, she finally whispered_

_"I'm sorry, Eric."_

_His hands tightened around her, before he yanked her up and made her look at him, his fingers fixing on her jaw._

_"Listen to me." – he said, looking right into her eyes, his voice so full of determination it nearly frightened her. – "I will never leave you like that." – She began to shake her head, not wanting to hear anything about him leaving her, but he forced her gaze back. – "No, listen. Look at me." – when she did he continued. – "If I will ever… leave… I promise you it will be because someone killed me. Or because there was no escape out of the situation, or… whatever else. – he saw tears well up in her eyes, and he knew it was painful for her to listen this, but he continued. – "But I will never leave you willingly. Never. This I promise you." – a single tear escaped her eye, pouring down her cheek, and he leaned forward, licking it gently._

_"Don't you __**dare**__ leave me!" – she whispered._

As Pam thought about it, now that she knew about Eric's sister, she realized Godric's death must have been just as hard to endure for Nora as it had been for Eric. Where had she been then? In New Orleans, at the Authority? It would have been much easier for both of them if they were together after Godric's death. Even if only for a single night. But Pam had been with Eric all the time at least a week after he came from Dallas, afraid to leave him alone or with humans, fearing he would lose his control and kill them publicly. So she knew without a doubt they had not seen each other after the death of their maker. That led her to ask…

"So no one really knew you were related?" – She saw Nora look at her briefly before she answered.

"Yes. We kept it a secret." – Nora answered.

"It was probably difficult for you to see each other…"

"Yes. Of course we spoke with each other – phone, internet, though that wasn't often as well. But the last time we had actually seen each other was in the fifties." – Nora remembered that night perfectly. She tried to memorize it in her mind, to remember every single detail, knowing it will be decades before she saw her brother again.

_It was a clod autumn night. Nora was sitting on the windowsill, naked, her legs perched on the wall, looking through the glass as the nature died. The leaves were already brown, tumbling down like feathers, the whistle of the wind deafening in the silence of night._

_She turned her head to the right, looking at Eric as he buttoned his shirt, speaking with more affection than she ever heard him speak._

_"She is intelligent. Brave. Cunning. She's making an excellent vampire. I'm proud of her." – Nora smiled at her brother, pleased that he was so fond of his child._

_"I have no doubt she is magnificent." – she assured him. – "If I hadn't known you better, I'd say you're trying to replace me." – she said, her smile turning mischievous as she teased him._

_"You know very well you can't be replaced, my darling sister." – he replied, smirking, then added. – "But what about you? Who's taking __**my**__ place while you're at the Authority?" – he saw Nora's smile fade, and her expression became serious._

_"I have a friend there, yes. Her name is Salome." – Eric quirked an eyebrow. Of course he had heard about Salome. The famous seductress. – "She helped me to become a chancellor. And we're really close." – her voice held the deep respect he knew was not easy to gain. But he knew she was holding something back._

_"Is she… more than a friend to you?" – he watched as Nora stood up, moving to stand in front of the mirror, her eyes trying to escape his as she answered._

_"Yes. Does that bother you?" – he sensed her discomfort, and decided not to press her on the subject. The fact that his sister was Salome's lover didn't bother him at all, actually, but the fact that she was so uncomfortable discussing something with him did. Making a few steps towards the mirror, he stopped right behind her, encircling her waist from the behind. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, before burying his face in her hair as he spoke._

_"It does not bother me that you're fucking someone else and you know it." – she frowned a little at his crude choice of words, but knew he was telling the truth. – "I know I mean much more to you than Salome or whoever else ever will." – she knew he was smiling, his voice light and teasing, and she found herself smiling back. She always thought Eric and her were alike. But now, looking at them in the mirror she realized something that never crossed her mind before. The fact that they were actually different. So different! He was tall and muscular, she was small. He was blonde and blue-eyed, her hair and eyes were both dark as chocolate. She was a cute angel from the outside, capable of incredible cruelty. He, on the other hand, was emanating power and danger, but very few knew he was capable of gentleness. Affection. Love. They were like black and white. Light and darkness. And they were attracted to each other from the beginning, like the opposite poles of a magnet._

_She wished she could stay with him here, forever. But she knew she could not. The sun will rise in two hours, and she needed to be back at the Authority before then, if she didn't want anyone questioning where she'd been._

_"I have to go." – she whispered as she felt his lips brush her earlobe. A small shudder ran through her, but she ignored it, pushing out of her brother's arms. She gathered her clothes from the floor and walked to the bed to dress up, but he stopped her as he lifted her in his arms and put her on the bed with vampire speed. He was kneeling in front of her now, taking her panties from the pile of clothes she placed at the edge of the bed. Lifting her leg, then the other one, he put her panties on, then pulled the tiny fabric up to cover her womanhood. Her legs were slightly parted and he kissed her lace-covered sex gently, then traced his nose along it, inhaling deeply. She felt wetness pooling between her legs, and he smiled darkly. Never taking his eyes away from her, he took a stocking, and lifted her leg to put it on, placing a trail of kisses from her ankle to her thigh as he did so. She gasped at the sensuality of his actions, and closed her eyes as he repeated the action with her second leg. When he was done, he sat up and kissed her breasts, the way he licked her nipples making her moan softly, before he put on her bra, clasping it._

_She wanted this! She wanted him! The Authority be damned!_

_"Eric." – she said, her voice half a moan, half a whisper. Her brother did nothing else than to continue his actions. – "Eric. I need to go." – she gasped as he kissed her neck the last time, then stood up, offering her his hand. Coming down to her senses, she took it, and soon she stood up, too, facing him. He took the last item of clothing left on the bed – her dress, and she raised her hands to help him. He spun her around, adjusted the dress and pulled the zipper up, slowly, before she turned around to face him. He was mostly clothed, his shirt and pants on, but his belt was undone. Looking into his eyes, she reached for it, and fastened it, her hand brushing the bulge in his pants that was impossible to miss as she did so. He grunted, and looked at her darkly, but she just raised an eyebrow, giving him the most innocent look she could muster, suggesting that she, of course, touched him by accident._

_But it was time to go, and she didn't know when they'll have another chance to see each other. It can be decades… even centuries. She looked into his eyes, drowning yet again in the pools of blue. In the intensity of emotions she saw there. She leaned forward, rising on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She opened herself to him, allowing him to taste her, while burying her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Their kiss was hungry and passionate, but also desperate, eager to give everything they had to each other, but also eager to take something, anything, a part of the other one, to carry with them until they met again._

_They broke the kiss after several minutes, and Eric pressed his forehead to hers, enjoying her presence while he still could._

_"Take care of yourself." – she whispered, and drew back, taking a few steps away from him, never breaking eye-contact, before turning and walking away._

"This dress is perfect!" – Tara exclaimed, shaking Nora out of her memories. She looked up to see Pam standing in front of the mirror, clad in a black leather dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Nora looked at her closely, realizing now that she was stunningly beautiful. And, apart from her sensual face, ample cleavage, thin waist and round ass, she was, indeed, intelligent, brave, and cunning. And she was caring for him. For Eric. Greatly. She knew it. She smiled, glad that Pam had been beside Eric in moments when she could not. The words she said half a century ago about Eric's child, when she did not even know her - words based on pure intuition, were fully confirmed now. Pam was _truly_ magnificent.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:****_ First of all, I apologize for the long pause I had to make, but, for some reason, it took me a little more time than usual to write this chapter. I hope you forgive me for this. :)_**

_**Also, I think the next chapter will be the final one, because in this story I have written and expressed almost everything I planned to when I began. Now I need to end it, and begin to bring to life another idea that is popping in my mind since recently. And I already have an ideal ending for this in my head.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it, and remember that reviews are very much appreciated.**_

_**P.S. By the way, I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! They are really inspiring me to write more for you!**_

* * *

It was a usual night. The loud music was echoing in the empty bar, disturbed only by the clashing sound of Ginger caring bottles of True Blood. Eric was leaning against his throne, busy writing some important business messages. Nora was somewhere in the bar, dressing up. Pam and Tara were near the dance pool, arguing about something.

Things seemed to get back to normal. Fangtasia was opened again, and even if for Nora it meant little more than something to fill the nights with, for Eric and Pam it was much more. The fact that their bar was open again was a symbol, a sign that things were back to normal, that their lives were going to be just like they were before. No authority problems, no vampire gods, no wars with humans.

For Tara, things were a little ambiguous. The most of her vampire life, except the few first days, she had spent in Fangtasia, so it was more than a bar to her, too. It was the place where she had learned everything she knew about vampire life, and the place where her relationship with Pam began. On the other hand, when she lived here before all the chaos started, it was only her and Pam. Now she had to deal with two more "family members". And if Nora was not so much a problem to her, then Eric surely was.

He was nice to her, and he didn't mistreat her once, but Tara could not forget the way Eric had treated Pam the night they escaped the authority. And even if she hated the self-confident blonde sometimes, she still loved her. She knew she did. And even if she was coming to understand that the cruel, cold and uncaring Eric was just a mask for everyone else but his family, even if she guessed that deep down he was capable of gentleness, even love, she still had trouble liking him. The image of him saying the painful words to her maker, and her tears afterwards, were everything she needed to keep her distance with him.

But even if she never admitted it, even to herself, she knew there was another reason for her dislike, a reason that went far deeper than the first one. From what she had seen and heard, Tara realized Eric meant a lot to Pam. Everything it took for anyone to realize that was eyes, ears, and a little logic. But Tara wasn't just a random person witnessing Pam and Eric's relationship – she was Pam's progeny, and she knew just how strong the pull towards your maker is. Because of the blood bond she had with Pam, she knew – somewhere in her heart, deep down – she knew Eric will always be on the first place for Pam. He will be the one who she cared about the most. He will be the one whom she will always want beside her. He will be the one for whom she will do anything.

_You can't replace him. And you never will._

"You man the door tonight." - Pam's said in her usual manner, addressing Tara and pulling her out of her thoughts. Now, what did she think about hating the self-confident bitch?

"Why me?" - Tara asked, a hint of rebelliousness in her voice. - "I did it yesterday."

"Because I was doing it the whole first week after we opened." – the blonde answered. It was, of course, a good argument, but Tara was not one to give up quickly.

"There are a lot of employees who could do it. Why me?" - Pam smiled, baring her human teeth, then gave Tara a typical Pam reply.

"Because I want _you_ to do it." - when she saw Tara was going to argue, she added - "This is nonnegotiable. "

Pam saw her progeny shoot an angry glance towards her, but she moved towards the door, nonetheless, and Pam grined, pleased that she obeyed her. She turned to look at the throne, and she saw Eric looking at her, smirking. Nora was beside him, her body clad in a tight black leather mini dress that showed her beautiful figure. Pam smiled back and headed towards them.

"Enjoy being a maker?" - Eric asked once she was beside him, his voice teasing.

"Whas I _that_ insolent?" - Pam replied, her voice full of fake irritation. Eric chuckled.

"Far worse. You cannot even imagine..." - Pam raised an eyebrow, thinking what to say, but Nora did it for her.

"Well, I think I know where she's got it from."

Eric smirked, realizing the full meaning of her statement. Nora suggested that Pam inherited Eric's disobedience only to tease him, but she didn't know just how right she was. He may have had deep love and great loyalty towards his maker Godric lately, but in his first years as a vampire he was the hell of an insolent child. He could remember countless times when he had defied his maker, and, as the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Pam had inherited it from him. It was normal for young vampires to be insolent - with all their instincts screaming and their inner fight to get them under control, it wasn't easy to abide by someone's rules, after all. But, somehow, Eric knew his child's insolence was beyond average.

His smirk widened as he remembered the way she tried to defy him, to go against his rules. He knew she loved him, she did from the moment she opened her eyes as a vampire, cared about him and respected him, but she couldn't help it. She was like a teenager - loving his parents, and still defying them.

It was already past opening time, and the humans began to gather themselves, some sitting at the bar or at the tables, but most of them on the dance pool. Eric was on his throne, remembering his child's first years as a vampire. It was a good time, a time where he taught her the basic rules of surviving, a time when she had learned from him everything she knew now, and a time when he had learned to be a maker. Being responsible for someone – for someone's actions, feelings, for someone's entire life – was something he never found appealing. The thought of being a maker had always seemed to be a difficult and irritating task to him. But when he saw Pamela, standing in front of him with her wrists sliced open, her blood pouring freely from her veins; when he saw the determination in her eyes, and the courage that was lying within her, he decided to take his chances. He thought that maybe – somehow – the burden of being a maker would be a good price to pay for a loyal child, someone who he could always count on.

Never in his life was he more mistaken. From the first moment he felt her, through their bond, he knew it wasn't a burden – quite the opposite. He felt pulled towards her, and he knew that from that moment on, he will do anything for her. He would protect her, and he would kill anyone who had hurt her. She was his progeny – a part of him, his descendent – and she had deserved it.

Re-living the first ones of a new vampire with her – the first drop of fangs, the first feeding, the first fuck – teaching her everything, just like Godric had taught him, was something new and refreshing to him. He was greatly enjoying something he always thought he would despise.

Eric saw Pam standing beside the bar, putting on a show for the vermin. A man that had just ordered a drink was eye-fucking her, smirking, and Pam bared her fangs at him, making him gasp. This reminded him about something, and he smirked as the memory rolled into his mind.

_It was a cold night in the winter of 1911. They had leaved The States lately, to travel the world together, and were currently in France, admiring the beautiful landscapes and the French mode. They went to a party that night, to have fun and to find some humans to drink. Unfortunately, a young man from the party had made the horrible mistake of pissing Pam off, and she didn't think twice before she bared her fangs at him. The man began to scream "vampire", then ran off, trying to escape, and the panic rose quickly among the humans._

_Eric had, of course, glamoured them all, and the incident ended well, but it could have been far worse. In a world where vampires were legends, heroes of fantasy novels, they could not afford to expose themselves like this. If the Authority found out about it, the punishment will be severe._

_He knew Pam bared her fangs on purpose, to scare the human that happened to cross her. But, in doing so, she went against the rules he taught her, thinking it will go tolerated. Well, she was wrong. He was going to teach her discipline._

_Eric brought them to a house he owned, some miles away from Paris. He entered the large bedroom slowly, Pam heading silently after him. She was a little anxious about what was going to happen, and he certainly wasn't making it easier for her. On their way here, he didn't say a word to her, leaving her to wonder just how mad he was at her. He seemed calm from the outside, but in the 6 years she's been with him she had learned that he never expresses his emotions openly. Especially when he doesn't want them to be known._

_A little bolt of fear shot through her. She knew she would be punished for what she did tonight, but she didn't have the vaguest idea what he was going to do. Unable to cope with the uncertainty anymore, she checked the bond between them to know his emotions, but she found only a deep, empty void. He had closed his end of the bond, and this made her even more nervous._

_She watched as he took a chair and put it in the middle of the room, some steps away from her. He sat on it, slowly, facing her, his posture casual, as his eyes roamed her body from head to toes. She felt vulnerable under his intense, almost undressing gaze, and the fact that he was soon going to punish her was adding to her discomfort._

_"Undress." - his voice was just as calm as the rest of him, but it had a sharp edge, the one she had learned to distinguish in the few years they were together. It was a command._

_And she obeyed it, undressing herself, her hands slightly trembling by the time the last garment met the floor. His eyes roamed over her naked form once more, before he raised his hand, beckoning her to approach with his finger._

_"Come here." - she made a few steps, until she was right beside him, and he swooped her in his arms, positioning her so she was sitting sideways in his lap. He brushed his fingertips over her shoulder lightly, trailing them over her arms, and then back, towards her breastbone, and she gasped. - "Tell me." - he began, his voice smooth like honey, his hand still caressing her body. - "What am I going to do to you?"_

_"You're going to punish me." - she answered, her voice already a little husky._

_"Right." - his hand travelled to her abdomen. - "And why is that?"_

_"Because I went against your rules. I disobeyed you."_

_"And what exactly did you do wrong?" - his hand was caressing her breasts now, and she was finding it hard to concentrate. It seemed to her like all the anticipation had transformed into one enormous ball of lust, too big for her to control it. The fear she felt at the thought of her unknown punishment was sharpening her senses, making it all even more overwhelming._

_"I..." - she began to answer, her voice half a moan. - "I bared my fangs in public. I should have not done it. I'm sorry."_

_"Good girl." - he said, smiling at her attempts to apologize, hoping it will make her punishment less severe. His hand travelled between her legs, his fingers brushing her already wet folds, and her fangs ran out at the sensation. He retracted his hand immediately, smirking at her whine of protest. - "Oh, I think you've already exposed them enough for today." - he said, as he raised his hand to brush her bottom lip gently, wetting it with the evidence of her arousal. When he saw the look of confusion on her face, he continued. - "You will retract your fangs. And, whatever I do, you will __**not**__ let them run out." - he was looking right into her eyes, his own blue ones full of fire, his voice full of sin. - "The moment I see them, I stop. Are we clear?" - he rather enjoyed the look of horror on her face, as she fully realized what he was demanding of her. To hold her fangs in. She didn't think it was even possible. Her lust towards her maker was so strong, her fangs descended even when they were kissing. How was she supposed to hold them in when he was touching her?_

_He leaned in, covering her lips with his in a passionate kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. She opened herself to him, allowing him to take everything he wanted, and he traced his tongue over her still exposed fangs. She moaned, the action sending waves of heat straight to her core. He drew back after a while, taking her chin in his hands and making her look at him._

_"Now. Retract your fangs." - his voice was all authority now, and she had no other option but to obey._

_As soon as she retracted them, his hand began its journey again. He caressed her lower abdomen gently, before going lower, brushing her wet folds lightly. She took a deep breath she did not need to steady herself, as he continued to touch her slowly. He knew without a doubt she won't hold her fangs in for long, she just won't be able to. It took him centuries to master that, and she was only 6 - not even a decade, yet. But it would be a good exercise for her - and a good punishment for her insolence._

_He felt her juices coating his hand, and dripping down her inner thigh, and he smirked inwardly. She was so wet already, and he had barely touched her. She was moaning and groaning, clutching his back in an attempt to steady herself, her muscles trembling slightly from the effort it took to keep her fangs in place. She was just a second away from losing it, and Eric decided to help her._

_He pushed a finger inside her, and, at the same time he heard a click. Shaking his head theatrically, he removed his finger and his hand from between her legs completely. She was panting, her mouth slightly agape, her fangs exposed._

_He used vampire speed to change her position, so she was now straddling him, her legs spread wide. She closed her eyes for a while, trying to calm herself down, and he gave her the time she needed. She took a few deep breaths, then, with her eyes still closed, retracted her fangs, before opening them and facing him._

_"Good." - he said, smiling. He really was pleased with her. - "Are you going to be a good girl, Pamela?" - Eric put his hands on her waist, and ground her down on his throbbing erection. Her naked sex touched his clothed hardness, soaking the front of his pants, and he groaned as he felt her juices reach the skin of his cock. He ground her once more, harder this time, the material of his pants scratching her clit and she shivered hard, doing her best to keep her fangs in. Her sex was throbbing, her gums were aching, and it seemed to her like just a little touch was needed to push her over the edge. Every nerve in her body seemed hypersensitive to her maker's touch, and it took everything she had to keep her fangs under control._

_Eric's hands travelled to the belt of his pants, unfastening it. He knew she was seconds away from losing control, and he knew what he was going to do was a little too cruel, but he could no longer ignore his own need. Her eyes widened when she understood what he was up to, and she began to shake her head, but he stopped her. He positioned his cock at her entrance, and looked her in the eyes._

_"Keep your fangs in." - he reminded roughly, as he pushed forward slowly, entering her. Three inches of him were inside when she lost control, her fangs running down with a click as she groaned. He stopped his thrusting, and looked at her expectantly. She was shivering, unconsciously pushing down, trying to get more of him inside her, but he held her still. For a moment she forgot about her punishment, and about the fact that she was supposed to keep her fangs in, and she groaned, trying to urge him to continue. But when he didn't, she remembered what was going on. Gathering all her willpower, she pushed her aching fangs back inside her gums and looked at Eric. He nodded, and she felt him resume his task. Pushing forward just as agonizingly slowly as before, he entered her a little more. He was almost all the way in when her fangs ran out again. He stopped again, but this time he did it against his will. He was losing his patience quickly, everything he wanted was to fuck her hard and fast, but he could not just stop his punishment like this._

_He decided she'd had enough torture with keeping her fangs in, however, and he raised his hand to stroke them from base to tip to let her know she didn't have to retract them anymore. She groaned, and he felt her walls flutter, his control sipping further away as he let his own fangs descent._

_"Please, Eric!" - she said, her voice half a whisper, half a moan. - "I can't take it anymore!"_

_"Are you going to bare your fangs in public again?" - he asked, though he knew she would say anything he wanted now, just to make him move._

_"No. __**God no**__, never!" - she screamed as he leaned closer, licking the base of her throat._

_"Good." - he said, before he thrust forward, burying his cock and his fangs inside her at the same time. She screamed as she came, and she leaned to his shoulder, her fangs aching to be buried into his flesh, but he took her hair in his fist and pulled her away roughly. Now that her punishment was delivered, he could fuck her properly - he thought as he sucked her blood, groaning at the taste._

Suddenly he snapped back to reality, the image in front of his eyes changing as he did so. He looked over the crowd of people dancing at his feet, only to see that nothing had changed since the last time he looked at them. His eyes travelled further, to the tables where some humans were sitting, drinking and speaking, and back to the dance pool, before finally locking on the bar. There she was, sitting on a chair, one of her legs gracefully placed on top of another, her hands resting on her lap. _His progeny_.

He noticed for the thousandth time how really fucking beautiful she was. Her blonde curls were hanging loosely around her face, the way he liked them the most, spilling all over her back. She was dressed in a tight corset and a mini skirt that were showing her body in the most beautiful ways, and he almost felt a little twinge of jealousy at the thought of all the men in this bar seeing her dressed like that, before he remembered that she was his. They could look all they like, but she will never belong to them. The honor was his alone.

She changed the position of her legs, which had caused her skirt to push up a little, showing more of her bare skin, and he felt his cock, already hard from the brought up memories, get even harder. She turned her head to look at him, as if she had felt his gaze upon her, a questioning look on her face. Eric knew she had felt the strong wave of lust that engulfed him, knew she had sensed his arousal. And she was looking at him now, curious to know what - or who - had caused it.

Eric smirked, his descended fangs showing under his upper lip, and his eyes roamed her body, before locking with her eyes again. He watched her pupils dilate as she understood his lust was directed at her, and watched her smile devilishly, before he felt another wave of lust, just as strong as his own, and it was so unexpected, he nearly groaned because of it. He shot her a death glare, but her smirk just widened even more, her amusement now reaching her eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at her, gathered all his lust and desire and love towards her, and, without any warning, shot it straight into her. Eric watched with satisfaction as her whole body shivered, overcome with sensation. It was much stronger than before - the first time she was just feeling what he was feeling, unintentionally, and it was just a shade of his real feelings. The second time he actually sent her the feelings - all of them - and this was much more intense.

It was an old game of theirs - to torture each other like this, testing both their controls, until all they could think about was the need to fuck each other senseless. It was their type of foreplay, and they had used it often, especially in their first years together. In the beginning, when she was just a couple of years old, he was using it as a weapon against her, to piss her off, as she was too young to reciprocate - she had yet to learn to control the bond. But, as the years passed, she learned more about the thing that bound them, and one day, when he was playfully teasing her, sending her his lust to make her quiver with anticipation, she surprised him by sending him her own emotions, not that he wasn't feeling them anyway. But, again, when she sent them purposefully, he felt them much stronger.

He was surprised she had learned it so quickly - usually it took a decade or two for a new vampire to learn to control his end of the bond. But she was a quick learner - a really quick one, and he took enormous pleasure in teaching her everything he knew. He remembered their time together, realizing it had passed very quickly. She was more than a hundred years now, and through this time, they had always been together. There was only one time when they had parted ways - for a short period, and without much desire from both of them - the time he and Godric went to Germany to search for the werewolves.

_It was a cold summer night in Sweden. The moon was shining bright, reflecting into the crystalline water. Eric was sitting on the beach, his fingers combing through the soft blonde curls of his child. Pam was sitting beside him, looking up at him with her bright blue eyes, rimmed with red tears she refused to let fall down. He had just announced her his decision to leave her for a while, to go on a mission with his maker, and she hadn't said a word since then. There was complete silence between them, disturbed only by the sound of the waves crashing against the shore._

_He was watching her intently, the sadness he felt reaching into his eyes. His gaze was deep and intense, as if he was trying to memorize her features. As if he was seeing her for the last time._

_"Do you really want to go?" - she began, her voice breaking mid-sentence from the deep emotions she was feeling._

_"I have to." - he answered. The truth was, he wanted to go search for the murdered of his family, but the last thing he wanted to do was leave her alone. Yet, he had to._

_"I want to go with you." - she said almost instantly, determination clear in her voice._

_"No." - he responded firmly, the look of hurt in her eyes causing his long since dead heart to ache. - "It could be dangerous for you." - he continued, never breaking eye-contact with her. - "And as much as I hate leaving you behind, I would not forgive myself if something happened to you." - he watched and felt her emotions shift, as worry now overcame the hurt._

_"But..." - she began, then trailed off, gathering her words before she continued. - "What if something happens to you? I won't even be there to help, and I... I..." - he silenced her before she could continue._

_"Nothing will happen to me, Pam." - he made a short pause, wondering if the words he was saying were true. - "There's no danger. I will be ok. And after everything is done, I will come back to you." - her emotions shifted again, and this time he felt her anger, wondering what could he have probably said to cause it. But she gave him the answer right away._

_"So what's it, Eric? Is it dangerous for me to go, or there's no danger?" - her voice was a little sarcastic this time, with a hint of reproach, as if she had caught him on a lie. But, honestly, she did not want to know the answer. What would she prefer? The fact that he was going somewhere dangerous and his reassuring were empty words, or the fact that he was searching for excuses because he did not want her to come? But, just when she thought there were no third possibilities, he surprised her, as always, by answering with an alternative she did not think about._

_"It __**is**__ dangerous." - he stated, almost offended by the fact that she would ever doubt his words. - "For you." - he added. - "Not for me."_

_Werewolves, the ones they were hunting, were dangerous, more dangerous than the regular ones. They were good organized, well funded, highly trained, and fueled by vampire blood. One needed a lot of strength, self-control and skill to fight them, something she did not have yet. She was young, too young - only four decades old - and he could not risk her safety, no matter how much he wanted to be with her. Besides, she needed to learn to live on her own. And he knew she would never agree to just go and live by herself for a while if he didn't force her to - she loved him too much for that._

_"But..." - she began to argue again, but stilled as she saw the determination in his eyes. She knew, once he had set up his mind, there was nothing she could do to change it._

_"The days will pass quickly." - he said, his voice gentle, but firm. - "Time will pass, and I will come back to you. I promise." - he watched as she closed her eyes, letting her tears run down her cheeks, unable to hold them back anymore, before opening her eyes again, acceptance painted clearly on her face. He knew she wanted to say something to him, to tell him what she was feeling, but she could not find the words - and the strength - to do it. So she raised up her hand to touch his hand that was playing with her hair, a simple gesture meant to tell him what she could not say with words. He took her smaller hand in his larger one, and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing her palm gently. She gasped at the intimate gesture, feeling butterflies rise in her stomach, just as he continued his journey, kissing the tips of her fingers, one by one. After he was done, it was her turn. She brought his hand to her lips, repeating his gestures, and through all this their eyes were locked. She was clutching his hand tightly, as if refusing to let him go. It was just a little past midnight now, and they had only the few couples of hours before sunrise to say goodbye to each other. Tomorrow he will leave her._

_He watched her closely, her lips still pressed to his fingers, before she drew back slightly. He watched as her fangs came down, and the next moment she sank them into the soft flesh of his palm. She then began to suck blood from the wound, and he grunted, feeling the pleasant sensation spread all over his body. The tiny sparkles of ecstasy were born where her lips met his flesh, drawing in his life essence, then travelled further with light speed, reaching into every cell of his body, from head to toe, and concentrating in his cock. Within seconds, his erection was throbbing. He grunted again, and found himself involuntary raising his hips off the ground, seeking for friction._

_The wound was closing, so she sucked harder, drawing one last mouthful of blood, and she heard him groan. She let go of his hand and grinned, licking a last drop of blood from the corner of her mouth, just as her hazed eyes met his own lust filled ones. He leaned in and claimed her lips with his own, tracing his tongue over her bottom lip, demanding entrance she happily granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, their fangs scrapping each other's lips, their blood mixing. Eric laid Pam on her back, him on top of her, as his hands began to roam her body. He squeezed her breast in his large hand, pinching her nipple, before traveling south, reaching under her skirt. He began to unbutton her blouse, then took it off, at the same she began to unbutton his. But, unlike him, she lost patience quickly, and just ripped it off, sending buttons flowing into the sand. He would have chuckled, but right now he understood her desperate need to be close to him, for the last time in God knew how long, he understood, and he shared it._

_He pulled her skirt down, leaving her in only her underwear, before placing a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her throat, to her collarbone. He removed her bra, stopping for a moment to admire her breasts, before kissing her stomach, and down to her navel, stopping just above the line of her panties. She raised her hips to help him slide them down, before he drew back, getting rid of his own pants._

_He then leaned down again, continuing to devour her with his mouth, kissing and licking every part of her exposed skin. They were together for forty years now, and they knew each other's bodies better than their own. They could bring each other to the edge simply by kissing and licking and nipping each other's neck, shoulders or ankles - the secret was they knew all the sensitive spots they had to hit, and they knew exactly __**how**__ to do it - they had four decades to learn. And as Eric was kissing her knee, applying just as much pressure as he knew she liked, her back arched off the ground and she groaned, silently begging for more._

_Pam wanted him right now, more than she ever wanted anything else, and she wanted to beg him to fuck her, but she could not bring herself to. He was being so gentle... he rarely was, and she found herself torn between two opposite desires - she wanted him to stop his teasing, and at the same time she wanted it to never stop._

_She watched as he kissed her inner thigh, then moved to her stomach again, purposefully ignoring the part she wanted to be touched the most, and wondered yet again how this could be possible. This man in front of her, the one who was always a passionate lover, the one who enjoyed rough, primal sex, the one who relished being in control and loved to dominate - __**how**__ could he be so gentle? She wondered before, on the few occasions when he was like this, and she wondered now. It seemed to her that the gentleness was always in him, embodied deep inside him, a trait preserved only for moments like this. And she relished being the one whom he shared it with._

_But soon she lost her patience. The lust for him was bigger than anything else she ever felt, and fueled by his gentle kissing and touching, it was almost too much to bear._

_"Eric... Please!" - she moaned, her voice full of desire._

_"What do you want?" - he asked, his own voice husky._

_"You know what I want..." - she said, closing her eyes as his hard length brushed the inside of her thigh. He leaned down, brushing his lips to her earlobe, then whispered into her ear with a voice truly sinful._

_"Tell me." - she gasped as his cold breath caused her body to shiver, just as she tried to find words to tell him exactly what she wanted. When she was ready, she looked into his eyes, wanting to see his reaction to her words._

_"I want you to position yourself at my entrance and to push in. Slowly. __**Maddeningly**__ slowly." - her voice was sweet like honey and sexy as hell, and she watched his eyes darken at the image she was picturing in his mind. - "I want you to go all the way in, to enter me to the hilt." - she watched as he took an unnecessary breath and smiled inwardly. - "And then I want you to stop." - she relished the confused look on his face for a moment, before continuing. - "I want to stop and feel me all around you, embracing you, fitting you like a glove. So wet. So __**tight**__..." - she heard a low growl coming from him, enjoying the fact that her words were affecting him. - "And then I want you to move. Slowly. In and out. Stroking every spot inside me. Wanting to go faster, but denying it, teasing me and yourself, until I come. And only when you think you're going mad with pleasure, I want you to go faster, seeking your own release. And then I want you to come deep inside me, allowing me to drain you of everything you have to give. Will you give this to me?"_

_His eyes were nearly black now, his desire threatening his control, as he searched for words to answer her._

_"I will give you everything you want, min älskare." - he stated simply, before aligning his manhood with her opening, and entering her at a maddeningly slow pace. She moaned and arched her back, raising her hips to meet him, but he held her still. She wanted it. Now she had it._

_He felt their hips touching, as he was now fully inside her, and he groaned at her tightness. He kissed her, one of his fangs scrapping her lip and drawing a drop of blood, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as he felt her inner walls clench, squeezing him even tighter._

_Then he began to move. He was moving in and out of her, his actions still gentle, though they were a little more tense now. He wanted to move fast and hard, but he promised he would give her what she wanted, so he was denying his urges, trying to be as gentle as he could now be. He moved to kiss her throat, scrapped his fangs against it, and bit her. The moment he did the wave of pleasure washed over her, and she screamed in the silent night. He lapped at the blood that was sipping from the wound, never ceasing his movements._

_After the wound closed and Pam had come down from her high, Eric rolled them over, so that he was lying on his back now, with Pam on top of him, straddling him. He cupped her breast with his hand, and she leaned into his touch, throwing her head back. The feel of her hair touching the skin of his legs was a highly erotic feeling for Eric, and he grabbed her hips, slamming her down on him, faster than before, as he felt his own release nearing. He raised his hips to meet her thrust for thrust, and when he knew he was going to come within seconds, he pinched her clit gently, sending her over the egde again, and this time she took him with her. He shot his seed deep into her womb, as she collapsed on his broad chest, her walls still contracting, milking him._

_They lay still for some minutes, his fingers caressing her back gently, his eyes glued to the cloudless sky. He kissed the top of her head and she raised herself on an elbow to look at him. Her gaze was still sad and worried, though not so much as before, and he smiled at her, a genuine smile not many people have received from Eric Northman. His heart lightened up when he saw her smile back, and his own smile widened. He helped her stand up and stood with her, looking towards the sea with admiration. He used to play in the North Sea as a child, and the place was lightening up his mood, triggering inside his mind a lot of pleasant memories. He got an idea and smiled, knowing Pam would have denied it any time, but not tonight. He looked at her, all the love he felt showing into his eyes, and then he smiled mischievously, letting her know he was up to something._

_"Let's go swimming." - he said, and headed right into the water, leaving her no time to protest. He knew she hated the sea and the swimming, but she guessed he also knew that tonight she could not deny him anything. He was already in the sea, the water reaching to his neck, when she started to get in. The water was cold, but being a vampire it didn't bother them at all. She watched as he disappeared into the water, and looked around to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. But before she knew, he was pressing himself into her back, his hands encircling her waist, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head against his broad chest._

_She turned into his hands after a while, facing him, and lifted one hand to touch his now wet hair. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her out of the water, then brought her down again, just as she encircled his waist with her legs. He grabbed her hips and impaled her on him, both of them groaning at the feeling, and then they began to move, seeking their pleasure. But it was more than just sex - more than an attempt to find release - it was about being close before a separation, about memorizing the feel of each other. About saying goodbye._

Eric snapped out of his memory again, as the voice of his sister brought him back to reality.

"Eric!" - he looked at her puzzled, the expression of her face making him sure he had missed a question or two from her.

"Yes." - he answered simply.

"I'm bored." - she stated, and he answered barely looking at her.

"So am I."

"You don't look that way, you know." - her voice held a hint of mocking. He knew he did look bored. For all the human and vampire clients of this bar, even for his employees. But surely not for his sister - the one that knew him for nearly six centuries, and his progeny, who, no matter how young, had always been a master of sensing his emotions. They were, maybe, the only ones that knew how really opposed to bored he was at the moment. But, of course he wasn't going to admit it that easy.

"What makes you think so?" - he asked, his voice full of calmness.

"Oh, please!" - she rolled her eyes. - "Your lust is practically throbbing through the bond." - she smiled mischievously before adding - "And I'm sure it's not the only thing that is throbbing."

He actually smirked at her innuendo, but then he looked over the crowd, answering.

"Just remembered something pleasant from the past. As about you and your boredom... Why don't you find yourself a pretty stranger to dance with?" - he looked at her in time to see her raise an eyebrow.

"Since when do you advice me to dance with pretty strangers?"

"Since I know how much pretty strangers arouse you."

She smiled at his remark, and looked into his eyes for a moment before getting of the platform and going into the crowd. Maybe he thought she would take his advice as a joke, but she decided she didn't have much else to do anywhere. And pretty strangers really did arouse her.

Eric looked from his throne as she approached a vampire sitting lonely at the bar. His black hair and his dark chocolate eyes made him very popular with girls, and a lot of them tried to approach him, but no one was good enough for him. Eric knew him - his name was Mario, a three centuries years old vampire that moved to his area recently.

He watched as Nora sat beside him and they began to talk. There was no doubt for Eric that Mario was attracted to his sister - attraction for hot sexy brunettes was in his spanish blood, after all, and the fact that Nora found him attractive as well was out of the question, too. The stranger made a sign with his fingers for her to approach and whispered something into her ear, and she giggled. He then stood, took her hand in his one and led her to the dance pool. She turned her back to him and pressed herself into him, just as his hands travelled from her sides to her hips. She began to move under the sexy song that was playing, swaying her hips to the bit, just as his hands cupped her breasts. She turned her head and looked into his eyes, smiling devilishly, then turned to face him and made a provocative move with her head to push her hair out of the way.

She was a good dancer - she had always been - no matter if she danced waltz, polka, or rock-n-roll, but it seemed to Eric that dancing striptease was her calling. And now, even if she wasn't stripping, her movements weren't less sexy and provocative. She licked her lips and swayed her hips again, rubbing her ass against the front of Mario's pants, feeling his erection through them. He turned her around, kissing her roughly, never stopping their dance, just as their tongues battled for dominance in their own incredibly erotic dance. His hands were on her ass, pressing her into his erection, as she tugged on his hair to pull him back. Nora turned around again, her back pressed flush to his front once more, their lips locking again.

From his throne, Eric was looking at the two of them dancing. The people around them were turning their heads to look at the beautiful pair, feeling their lust emanating in waves. Mario began to kiss her neck, and she used the moment to lift her eyes and look across the room. She met Eric's dark eyes, the fire in them only spurring her on. She knew he was watching, and it turned her on to know it. It always turned her on to flirt with and fuck another man in front of him, and this was no exception.

Eric locked his gaze with Nora, the lust he saw there arousing him further more. His fangs were aching and his jeans were going to split in half. He knew she was equally aroused by the dance as by the fact that he was watching it, and he knew she knew it aroused him as she allowed a devilishly sexy grin to spread across her face.

He sensed Pam's emotions - lust mixed with amusement, and looked at the bar only to see her grinning, her eyes shifting from him to Nora, and then back to him. The show aroused her, too, but, at the same time, she was making fun of the whole situation. Eric's gaze lingered over his progeny and then returned back to his sister, who was still grinning. He closed his eyes, deciding he needed a girl to fuck - and he needed it now if he didn't want to explode soon, just as another thought crossed his mind. _'Nora and Pam. My sister and my progeny. They're going to be the death of me one day.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! So, as I promised, this is the last chapter to this story. I hope you like it, but before you read, I want to say a few things.**

**First of all, I thank all of you who had read my story, added it to favorites, followed it, and those who had stopped to review it. I want you to know that I appreciate it very much, and it pleases me greatly to know that someone liked my work.**

**Second, I want to say that this is my first multi-chapter story that I have completed, and I enjoyed writing it greatly. I just hope you enjoy reading it just as much.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

It was another usual night at Fangtasia, the same as the one that had passed, and, everyone was sure, as the one that was to come. Pam and Nora were sitting in Eric's office. The room was soundproof, but, thanks to their vampire hearing, they were able to distinguish the soft sound of music beating in the main area of the bar. However, it was interrupted by the sound of typing – Nora was working on Eric's laptop, just as Pam was doing some paperwork at his desk.

"I'm _sooo_ over this!" – Pam said, her tone full of boredom, as she gestured towards the pile of papers on the desk. Nora stopped her work and turned her head to look at her. She wasn't one to adore paperwork and formalities either, but she had worked at the Authority for a couple of centuries, and was accustomed to this. Besides, doing the work of a sheriff was something new to her, and she enjoyed it, but she guessed Pam did not share her emotions this time.

"Why do we have to do this?" – she asked – "Eric's the sheriff. It's his task." – Pam scoffed, then regained her seriousness.

"Eric said he had some stuff to do tonight." – she explained, then added – "Not that I don't always do his paperwork, anyway." – It made Nora chuckle.

Their attention was drawn towards the door as it opened, and Tara entered, heading for the stock of True Blood that she had carried in here earlier. She took them in her hands and started to walk away, when Pam stopped her.

"How's the business going?" – she asked in her usual sarcastic voice, though Tara knew it was rimmed with a gentleness Pam didn't use when addressing someone else.

"Good." – Tara replied laconically, shooting Pam a sensual glance, before exiting the office, closing the door behind her.

Pam was still looking at the closed door, a mysterious smile lingering on her lips, when she heard Nora addressing her.

"You're happy with your progeny." – Pam looked at her, and then returned her glance to the door, before answering.

"She's insubordinate like hell." – she made a pause, then her smile widened. – "But it's worth it. What about you?" – Pam hadn't missed the nostalgia that sipped into Nora's voice, which led her to ask… - "Do you have any progenies?" – Nora shook her head, and Pam guessed her nostalgia was linked to the time she spent with her own maker, when she was just a baby vampire.

"I never found someone whom I would want to turn, not that I tried to find it. And I never found the thought of being a maker very entertaining, either." – Pam had a feeling of déjà vu, and she knew exactly where she had heard the words Nora was saying. – "Who knows… Maybe I'll turn someone… someday… Eric, too, never thought he would be a maker, and yet here he is." – Pam smiled again. – "I was surprised when he told me he made you."

"Well, I kind of… forced him." – Pam's smile became a little sad as she remembered her last night as a human. The moment she sliced her wrists, she knew she was risking, and death wasn't what she feared the most. She wanted him to make her a vampire, but, at the same time, she feared it. She feared that he would be angry at her – even hate her – because she had forced him. He had said he would never abandon a new vampire, and she knew he won't leave her, but she was shivering at the mere possibility of him rebuking her for what she did for the rest of eternity.

On the first night she rose as a vampire, Eric had told her he was glad for turning her, told her he wasn't regretting it. His words eased her apprehension, and later, when she learned to understand the bond and could feel his emotions towards her – his affection, his love, she had proof that his words were true. And still, in her worst nightmares she feared he would reject her, even if she knew her fear had no reason. She knew the truth. The truth Nora's next words confirmed.

"Believe me, no one forces Eric Northman to do something."

Nora remembered the surprise she felt when Eric told her he was a maker, on their first meeting since he became one, even if it was ten years after he made his progeny. She knew he shared her beliefs that being a maker was a hard task, and she wondered how he had been persuaded to make a vampire he had to care about. "I don't know how it happened, Nora. When I saw her the first time, she intrigued me. Then I came to see her, spend the night in her company, and I believed on this our interaction will end. But I found myself lying in her bed after we had sex, talking to her... Besides you, I've never done this with anyone. And I wanted to stay, as long as possible. To… _know_ her. Then she asked me to make her a vampire, and I refused, tried to walk away, to deny it, but when she sliced her wrists open… I didn't think, I just… did it. And then, when I felt her… her emotions toward me… I knew I was fooling myself. Because I wanted her from the moment I laid eyes on her."

"He loves you, Pam." – Nora finally said, and, though she did not expect an answer, Pam gave her one.

"He loves you, too." – then, after a short pause added – "And you love him."

Nora smiled. Of course Pam was right. They did love each other, even if sometimes they fought like siblings.

"It's difficult not to love someone like Eric. I think you understand what I'm talking about." – And Pam did. Even if Eric could be a total asshole sometimes, women were drawn to him. And it wasn't only the physical attraction, but something more. Maybe it was his unbelievably strong charisma, or his magnetism. The power he emanated. The ice-cold look in his eyes, that made every woman wonder if there was a way to ignite fire in them. His big rough hands, which made every woman wish to feel them on their body. Inside their body. Even as a human, he never lacked women's attention.

Pam's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the phone clinging, and she took her mobile out of her purse to answer it. Nora watched as she exchanged a few words with whoever was calling, then hung up and looked at Nora, as if wanting to say something to her.

"What's it?" – Nora asked, her curiosity needing to be satisfied.

"Eric told us to come to his house." – Pam answered, a little confused.

"What for?" – Nora's voice betrayed an ounce of confusion, too.

"I have no idea."

They looked at each other for a moment, as a silent agreement passed between them. Then, quicker than the eye could follow, they sped off into the night, heading for Eric's out-of-town house. They used vampire speed, and reached the destination in ten minutes, stopping on the open field just in front of the door. Nora looked at Pam questionably, as if asking why they had stopped.

"He said to wait for him here." – Pam explained, and the next second the front door opened, revealing Eric standing in the doorway. He wore a pair of black tight jeans and a black shirt that showed his body in the most wonderful way. A playful smirk lingered on his lips as he exited the house, approaching Pam and Nora, whose curiosity was already nearing its maximum.

"What have you summoned us for?" – Nora asked, making him chuckle.

"Hmm… so impatient…" – then his face regained his seriousness. – "My dear ladies," – he said, half serious and half joking, - "today is one year since we reopened Fangtasia and things had gotten back to normal. And I want to celebrate it with the two of you." – he saw the surprise that showed on their faces, and guessed its reason. Nora's next words only confirmed his guessing.

"I never thought Eric Northman was the type of guy to remember important dates." – she was smiling, her tone mocking, but he knew she was only teasing, so he smiled back.

"I have a gift for you." – he said with a mysterious tone, then disappeared into the house, but, before Pam or Nora had any chance to even realize it, he was back. And not alone. Three girls with tied up hands were led by him out of the house and put in front of them all.

"Mmm! Dinner!" – Nora moaned, asking herself why the girls were tied up. Why didn't he just glamour them? Different theories began to run through her mind: maybe he wanted them to feel the excitement of hunting. To enjoy the flow of adrenaline in the victim's blood, to smell their fear. Or maybe…

"And what a delicious dinner!" – Nora looked at Pam and saw her sniff the air, throw her head back and close her eyes, obviously enjoying the intoxicating smell coming from the humans. She followed her example, sniffing a little deeper, too, trying to detect the faintest fragrances. And then she felt it.

"Fairies!" – Nora said, her voice full of awe, her hunger obvious. – "_Full fairies_! Where did you get them, brother?" – she asked, turning her head towards Eric, who was still smirking, pleased by their reaction to his gift. Full fairies were extremely rare these days, so rare a lot of vampires did not even know about their existence.

"That's a great secret, dear sister." – Eric's smirk widened as he answered. – "Now, let's enjoy them." – he announced, and took the one that was standing closest to him to his side. He traced his index finger along her jaw, then down her neck, to her jugular, feeling her vein pulse faster. The predator inside him roared in triumph, and his fangs came down with a click. He looked at Pam and Nora, whose fangs were also extended, and flashed them a grin, before sinking his fangs roughly into the girl's throat. He saw with his peripheral vision that Pam and Nora had done the same to the others, but he forgot about them as soon as the blood hit his tongue. His eyes rolled back in pleasure at the taste of sunshine, and he grunted. He sucked as hard as possible, drinking mouthful after mouthful, feeling the warmth of fairy blood heat him up from the inside. His head began to spin from the pleasure and his whole body tingled in a pleasant way. He felt the blood flow slow down, and he sucked even harder, eager to drink everything, till the last drop. Finally, the blood flow stopped completely, and, instinctively, he opened his arms to let the body fall down, but it didn't. Instead it exploded, turning into a million particles of sparkling fairy dust.

Eric looked around, only to see Pam and Nora finish their own dinner, and the other two bodies turn to dust. As for both of them it was the first fairy they had drained, they had confused looks on their faces, but they vanished as soon as they looked around.

Their eyes widened in surprise. Instead of an open field of grass, a deep forest had grown. The tall trees had dark smooth branches that were twisting and curving in the most impossible ways, creating an arch that led to the entrance of the house. The green leaves were rustling in the wind, but it weren't leaves everyone noticed when you looked at those trees. Thousands of flowers, in all colors and shapes, were cuddled between the branches, a strong pleasant flowery scent permeating the air. The sky was like an infinite blue cover, the moon and stars looking like electric lights. It was, somehow, like waking up as a vampire for the first time again, seeing the world in different, much brighter colors. Everything was glistering, as if it had been showered with golden dust, and all this, in association, made quite an impression – it seemed like you fell in a magic world.

Suddenly, they felt cold points meet their warmed up skin, and they looked up, gasping at what they saw. Thousands of snowflakes were falling down, dancing until they met the ground. As the three vampires looked in amazement, the snowflakes fell and fell, covering the ground with a white blanket, except for a small path that led to the entrance of the house, inviting them in.

They exchanged a confused look, before Eric made up his mind and made a step to enter the house. Pam and Nora followed. Once they were inside, in the living room, Nora sat on the floor, entirely convinced it was a pile of furs. Pam sat down near her, and they began to chuckle over some girlish joke.

Eric came down in front of them, grinning, and they looked back at him, grinning in response. The fairy blood had had its effect on all of them – they were feeling lightheaded, a little drunk, and their eyes were hazed and smoldered. Pam's gaze fixed on the object in Eric's hand, and she frowned for a moment, before she realized what it was.

"Playing cards?" – she asked, her voice playful, but a little surprised, too.

"I supposed you'd like to play with me." – Eric answered, like a little boy talking to his buddies, then began to shuffle the cards.

"What's the stake?" – Nora asked. – "It's no fun playing just for fun." – she chuckled at her own game of words.

"How about stripping?" – Pam proposed, and Eric's grin widened. – "I've saw humans play like that, and it's quite fun."

Everyone agreed, and Eric dealt the cards. The game lasted five minutes, and Pam lost it. She unlaced her corset and let it fall down, exposing her magnificent full breasts. Eric swallowed thickly, and Pam saw his eyes darken with lust. She smiled devilishly, shooting him a look full of passion.

The second game wasn't far behind, and this time it was Nora's turn to lose. She unbuttoned her blouse, and took it off slowly, relishing in Eric's hungry gaze. The third game began, and then the fourth and the fifth, until both Pam and Nora were left in only their panties. Eric, being a thousand years old, had had a lot of time to master the art of card games, and he hadn't lost once.

However, when the sixth game began, Eric's attention towards the game lessened. He was playing, taking and giving cards, but he was doing it without thinking, his mind concentrating entirely on the women in front of him. His eyes were travelling between Pam and Nora, and then back to Pam, his lust emanating from him in waves. He took in their beautiful breasts, curves and thighs, and he was looking forward to the end of the game, when one of them was going to take off the last garment that shielded them from his eyes.

But his plans were ruined when he discovered that, due to his carelessness, he had made a huge mistake in the game, allowing Nora and Pam to outdo him. Finally, it was his turn to be the looser. He closed his eyes with frustration, realizing that he won't see more of their skin until the next time he won, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Drinking blood was usually arousing all of the vampire's instincts, sex included. Drinking fairy blood was arousing them tenfold, and in combination with two almost naked women in front of him, the effect was overwhelming. His erection was pressing painfully into the zipper of his jeans, throbbing, and he smiled as he realized that he could actually take an advantage out of his loss. His hands travelled to the waistband of his pants, undoing the belt and pulling the zipper down. His manhood sprang free out of its confines, no longer restricted.

Pam and Nora's eyes ran down to Eric's lap, admiring the most magnificent erection they had ever seen for a moment, feeling a surge of wetness pool down between their thighs.

The game resumed, with Eric's full attention back, his mind determined not to get distracted again. It took him two rounds to fully undress the women, before he allowed himself to lose, so that he could undress, too. Finally, all of them were fully naked, but the wish to play had not subsided.

"How about we high up the stakes?" – Nora asked, sparkles glistering in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" – Eric asked, the longing in his voice betraying the fact that he actually had a vague idea of what she meant.

"Let's say, for example…" – she thought for a minute, then came up with an idea. – "For this round, the looser has to offer blood to the winner."

The idea was quickly accepted, and they dealt the cards. The result of the game wasn't shocking – Eric had won, again, and Nora had lost.

He looked at her with desire, grinning widely, exposing his white human teeth, before he moved to stand beside her. His eyes admired her body, from the lines of her jaw, to her round breasts, and down to her waist. He followed the path of his eyes with his fingers, tracing them lightly over her exposed skin. Nora shivered. Eric got closer, placing a hungry kiss on her throat, before nibbling it. She threw her head to the side, exposing it to him, and he kissed it again. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the sting of his fangs piercing the skin, but he didn't bite yet. Instead, he moved south, his mouth sealing over a hardened nipple, sucking it. She cried out, equal parts with pleasure and frustration. She knew his plan – he wanted to tease her mercilessly, to drive her mad with anticipation. But knowing it did not change anything. His plan was working.

She tried to resist, to withstand the exquisite torture he was applying, a part of her telling her not to give up. Eric smiled to himself. Even now, after all this years, even high on fairy blood, she was defying him. Even if she knew – they both did – that the outcome could be one and one only: he will win.

Every touch of his mouth and tongue travelled through her entire body, concentrating in her core. He knew well his actions were building up a fire that would need only a sparkle to explode. He also knew she would never admit it – not to anyone, and, especially, not to him. She wouldn't admit the power he held over her, the ability to make her quiver within seconds. Tomorrow. But right now, due to his actions, she was ready to say and do anything, just to make him bite her.

She swallowed her pride, and tried to persuade him.

"Bite me, Eric." – she heard him chuckle, his assault on her breasts continuing, and knew well what word was missing. – "_Please…"_ – the moment she said it, she felt his fangs piercing the skin just above her nipple, sucking blood out of the wound, and she felt pleasure spread all over her body. Her hand went to her folds on its own accord, but he caught it in his much larger one, stopping her from touching where she wanted it most. She groaned in frustration and almost felt him smirking inward, and she knew he stopped her not just to tease her. It was her punishment for defying him. _Again._

Eric felt the wound closing, licked the last droplets of blood, and drew back. He saw Nora's angry look directed at him. She was so close! Just a single touch and she would have fallen over the edge. But he denied it. He smirked devilishly, knowing well it would only anger her further. They stared at each other in a battle of looks, the depth of their gazes telling more that hundreds of words could.

But the magic of the moment was broken, as Pam spoke, amusement clear in her voice.

"How about another round?" – she asked – "The winner has the loser's body at his leisure for five minutes." – Both Eric and Nora looked at Pam, interested. But Nora was the first one to react.

"Accepted." – she said, hoping that, somehow, she will win and Eric will lose, and she will get the chance to repay him for his torture.

But, as they played, Nora had to accept the fact that her dream had not come true. Pam had lost, and, of course, Eric had won. In less than a second he was beside his progeny, laying her on her back and towering over her, just as Nora set up the clock. He began his journey at her throat, just as he had done with Nora, but now it took him less time to reach her breasts. He traced his still exposed fangs over her collarbone, then licked the thin trail of blood it had drawn, relishing Pam's moans of pleasure. He paid attention to her nipples, licking and sucking and biting them gently. He kissed her abdomen gently, then dipped his tongue into her navel, enjoying her moans of delight. He stopped for a moment when he felt his chin touch her pubic bone, his lips just where the waistband of her panties would have been. He felt her draw in a deep breath she did not need, and, smiling, moved farther down. His tongue pressed gently against her clit, and she screamed, in time with the alarm clock. Eric closed his eyes in frustration. He was just getting to the best part!

"Time's up!" – Nora announced, her voice hard to read. It was filled with amusement – it made her feel better to know she wasn't the only one Eric was torturing. On the other hand, she felt sympathy for Pam – she knew well how she must be feeling. And on top of this, there was lust and desire, born from her earlier interaction with Eric, and fueled by the show he and Pam had provided. She wanted the game to continue, and she had suggested the first thing that came to her mind.

"Round three. The two losers have to kiss. And the winner gets to enjoy the show." – she saw Pam smile, and wondered if she had guessed Nora's intent. She had suggested the kiss in hope that Eric will let someone else win, so that he could be "in the middle of the action", so to speak. This was their real chance to win.

But, apparently, the thought didn't occur to Eric, or he just didn't care. He won again.

Pam approached Nora, took her head in her hands, and kissed her. Nora responded, opening her mouth, and they kissed passionately, their tongues battling for dominance. The fairy blood inside them was boiling, heating them from the inside. All moral limits were blurred, not that there were many, anyway. Right now, they didn't think what they were doing, or how they will feel about it later. They just kissed. All they knew was that it was making them feel good.

Eric watched them kiss, and felt his long since hard cock throb harder. When Nora proposed this round, the idea of kissing had seemed childish in comparison to the things they were doing earlier. Now, watching them, he realized he was wrong. The picture of them together was arousing him more than anything ever did. The mere thought of it was driving him mad. He looked at them, calm on the outside, but at the same time, his mind was reeling. How could he bring them together, and get to watch? Several ideas ran through his mind, some better than others, but by the time they stopped kissing, he already had a plan in his mind.

"Ladies, get ready for round four!" – he said, a little too formal. – "The looser has to give an orgasm to the winner." – he finished, smirking mischievously.

Pam and Nora had smirked, too, and they began playing. Everyone was fully aware this game was more important than the previous ones, for it granted a release. With all the blood and shows and teasing, everyone's control was already tested.

Pam was the first to lose, leaving Eric and Nora to battle for the winner's title. Eric smirked at his child smugly. She could have outdone Nora now, but she cheated. She assumed Eric would win, as always, and she will get to pleasure him. She had always enjoyed giving him blowjobs – his pleasure was turning her on, and she reveled in it as if it was her own.

_'Too bad, my dear child. Because I have other plans…'_

He cheated as well, letting Nora win, and sat back, making himself comfortable for the impending show. Pam was a little surprised at the turn of the events, but she didn't hesitate for a single minute. This wasn't going to be something new for her. And Nora, though she preferred men, had also had a few woman lovers in her life.

Eric watched his sister lying on her back, her legs open. Pam sat on her knees before her, and, without any preamble, traced her tongue over her opening. Nora cried out at the feeling, and Eric felt his manhood twitch. His erection was painfully hard, leaking and twitching madly, and the show in front of him wasn't helping the situation. He saw Pam's tongue trace over Nora's clit, before she took it into her mouth, sucking, and he lost it. He wrapped his hand around his cock, growling at the pleasure, so intense it bordered on pain. He began to move it, up and down, in time with Pam's ministrations, little grunts of pleasure escaping his mouth. Seeing his sister and progeny fuck was beyond arousing. It was blowing his _fucking_ head off! He felt overwhelmed, like he was going to explode, any second now.

He saw Nora's hips rise to meet Pam's mouth, heard her loud groans, and knew she was close. He moved his hand impossibly faster. One more lick, two, three, and Nora screamed loudly, falling over the edge. He felt his cock pulse, and the next second it erupted in long thick spurts of white.

It took them a minute to recover, before Nora propelled herself up, smiling at Pam. She returned the smile, then turned to look at Eric, with Nora's gaze following. Both women grinned devilishly as they took in the view in front of them. A very naked Viking sitting on the floor, smeared with the evidence of his release, his still erect cock pointing at them angrily, his eyes black with lust. The women exchanged a look, before turning their eyes back to Eric. He saw their intent, and a quiet growl formed in his chest as they moved to stand in front of him, slowly, the sway of their hips adding fuel to his already burning desire.

He swept Pam into his arms and turned her around, so that her back was pressed flat to his front. Moving his legs slightly apart, he positioned her between them, and opened her legs, too. One hand was pressing her into him, while the other travelled down to her sensitive folds. At the same time, his eyes shot to Nora, silently telling her to approach them, and she did, never breaking eye-contact with her brother. She seemed to know what he wanted – she was always good at guessing his desires, so she got on her knees in front of them, and traced her tongue over Pam's center, smirking inwardly as she groaned. Eric's hand moved up to cup Pam's breast, playing with her nipple, as Nora continued to devour Pam with her mouth.

Eric felt another ball of need forming inside him, and he raised his hips, grounding his erection into Pam's back, the friction making him grunt. He repeated the action, grounding harder this time, and he felt Pam shift, trying to meet his thrusts. He started to move rhythmically, his pace getting faster with every minute, his pleasure intensifying with supernatural speed. He had had sex with two, even three women at once before, but then they were only toys. Nameless humans to play with. Pam and Nora, on the other hand, were the women he loved. Fucking them had always given him a pleasure deeper than any other. And now that he was with both of them at the same time, the pleasure seemed to be more than he could bear.

The torture was killing him. Right now, he was ready to give everything, to say anything, to do _anything_, just to be inside them, to feel the full extent of pleasure, and not only the slight hint he had known earlier. He wasn't used to being denied anything, and he had waited long enough. He grabbed Pam's hips and moved her closer to him, changing her position slightly, making sure Nora still had full access to her womanhood. He thrust up, at the same time pulling her down, and she cried out as she realized he had filled her, fully. He was even bigger than she remembered, stretching her to the limit, and the fairy blood was intensifying all her senses, giving her sensations she didn't know could exist. Nora was sucking and licking Pam's clit, her tongue occasionally sliding over Eric's withdrawing cock, making his grunts louder and his thrusts harder. It was beyond pleasure. This was _heaven._

Pam felt her walls flutter, and she closed her eyes, crying out as she fell into the abyss. Absentmindedly, she felt Eric grab her hips so hard his fingers would have leaved bruises if she were a human, and slam her down on him with inhuman force. She groaned blissfully, as it intensified her pleasure, and Eric proceeded to move, setting up a brutal pace.

They both watched as Nora leaned back, and, spreading her legs, began to touch herself. Eric growled, and his movements became even rougher. Nora's display was affecting them both, arousing them to new highs. Pam felt she was close again, and, knowing Eric was, too, allowed herself to fall over the edge, this time taking him with her.

Eric was the first one to come back to his senses. He allowed himself to lie on his back, and saw Nora move to straddle him. She encircled his cock with her hand, her fingers not able to come together, and stroked him a few times, before guiding him to her opening and impaling herself onto him. She threw her head back and groaned, and Eric's eyes rolled in the back of his head at the pleasure.

Pam leaned over and placed a trail of gentle kisses from his lower abdomen to his navel, and then up to his chest. Eric felt her mouth encircle a nipple and suck it, hard, her fangs scrapping against it lightly. He raised his head a little, so that he was able to watch her actions, and then proceeded to kiss her shoulder, becoming aware of the fact that his own fangs were aching. He wanted to trace them lightly over her sensitive skin, trying to prepare her for his bite, but he couldn't have been gentle even if he wanted to. He was too far gone to hold back.

So, without any warning, he sank his blades into Pam's shoulder, groaning into her skin at the exquisite taste. He felt Nora's walls flutter, squeezing him inside her, milking him for all he was worth, and, in combination with Pam's blood flowing freely into his mouth, it was his undoing. He came with a roar, shooting his seed deep into Nora's womb.

Eric's hands travelled to Pam's hips, and he pulled her up to straddle his face, one leg on each side of his head, her legs spread wide apart. His tongue darted out, flicking over her sensitive clit, then lower, over her wet folds. He heard her moan at the sensation, and smiled with pride, then repeated his actions. He tasted her juices, mixed with his cum, and that turned him on even more. It was an evidence of his claim, the proof that she was his, that she belonged to him, and the predator inside him was roaring in triumph.

He felt Pam move a little bit, and then saw Nora sit near her. His eyes shot to her, as she took Pam's head into her hands, and pressed her lips to hers. Eric moved his tongue and mouth faster, as he watched the ladies kiss, their tongues and fangs battling for dominance, and felt his own lust rise again.

Pam's hips were rising off the ground and slamming down to meet him, her muscles trembling slightly, and he knew she was close. She broke the kiss, tracing her fangs over the curve of Nora's neck instead, before sinking them into her flesh. Nora bit back, and they both drank deeply, drawing mouthful after mouthful of hot thick blood.

Eric knew the effect Nora's blood was having on Pam. She was only seconds away from her climax, and so was Nora. Without stopping what he was doing with his mouth, he reached Nora's center with his hand, and entered her with two long fingers. She groaned, encouraging him to continue, and he did, moving his hand and his mouth at the same pace, feeling their mutual pleasure as if it was his own. He was relishing it, reveling in it, and he actually groaned as he felt Pam's body shake with her release, her hips pressing down onto his face, eager to get every last drop of the pleasure, and, only seconds later, Nora's walls contracted rhythmically around his fingers, gripping them like vices.

It took them several moments to come down from their highs, before they moved to stand beside Eric, each of them on one of his sides. Pam leaned down to trace her lips over his shoulder, his throat, then down to his chest, all the while with Nora repeating her actions. Eric propelled himself up on his elbows, so that he could watch their ministrations. His child took one of his hardened nipples in her mouth, sucking on it, and he grunted, but when he thought there could be no more torture, his sister took in the other one. After a while they moved down to his abdomen, kissing his straining muscles. They both felt his length, still hard despite all the pleasure it had received, pulsing just below their chin, but they chose to ignore it for a while, teasing him. They went to his thighs, kissing them and scraping their fangs against them, but, as they saw his manhood twitch with need, they decided he had, after all, deserved some relief.

They looked him in the eyes and smirked like the vixens they were, before leaning down and tracing their tongues along his shaft, from base to tip. They felt him tense and their smirk widened as they continued their pleasurable torture. Pam had taken the swollen head into her mouth, sucking it like a candy, while Nora's tongue and lips caressed his shaft. She let her teeth graze over his sensitive skin a few times, knowing he enjoyed it, and relished in his strangled grunts of pleasure. After a while, they switched places with Pam. Nora began to bob her head up and down, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could fit, while Pam moved to fondle his testicles, something she knew he also enjoyed. He started propelling his hips up, barely noticeable at first, then fully shoving into their mouths. They knew he was close, but they didn't want him to come yet, so they switched places one more time, and now, while Pam was sucking him into her mouth, Nora moved to his thigh, sinking her fangs into it and drinking deeply. He groaned at the feeling, moving like mad now, the feel of his cock and his blood being sucked at the same time driving him crazy. He was so close, just one more mouthful of blood and one more stroke of Pam's tongue and he will...

...but they stopped, both of them at once. He groaned in frustration, but they only smirked at him, his fucking vixens! Right now, he wanted to make them pay, to make them suffer, to torture them in the most exquisite ways, bringing them to the edge uncountable times, only to drive them back, just like they had done to him a moment ago. But his plans died as soon as another mouth - this time Nora's - found his aching cock and surrounded it with her warmth. And at the same time, Pam bit in his thigh. He groaned, his hips rising off the floor, shoving his cock into Nora's mouth and his bleeding wound into Pam's. The combined sensations, the two most pleasurable ones for a vampire, and the fact that these sensations were induced by the two women he loved, had his head spinning, and he came with a victorious roar, his seed shooting forth in long spurts. Nora swallowed a part of it, before Pam shoved her aside, wanting to get her share of the evidence of Eric's pleasure.

They laid together on the floor, with Eric in the middle. Pam was on his left side, her head resting on his shoulder, his hand embracing her waist. Nora was lying in a similar manner, her hands intertwined with Pam's. Eric was starring at the ceiling, a languid smile playing on his lips. The buzz was starting to wear off, but the deep sense of euphoria hadn't left him. It lingered even when the effect of the blood was gone, because it was induced by something more than fairy blood. He looked to his left, then to his right, only to find the women he loved sleeping peacefully in his tight embrace, a look of pure bliss on their faces. They were together, _all_ of them - a family now, and it didn't matter if there was another God walking the world. It didn't matter if the humans were going to declare war against them in the future. It didn't even matter if the sky was going to crush tomorrow, because he had achieved what most people only dream of. He had gained what he had been looking for since the very day he was born. He had grasped the sense of life, and he had fulfilled it. He had found happiness.

THE END


End file.
